Kingdom Come
by nessabutterfly
Summary: Mamoru gave Usagi a ring before he left for America. Now it's five years later and they're finally about to have the wedding Usagi has dreamed about since childhood but she's wishing Chibiusa had told her more about her future life, especially her weddin
1. Prologue: Promise

Prologue:

Promise 

"Can you really be that stupid? How can you not understand what that ring means?" demanded the fiery tempered teen. She pulled at her long black hair in frustration, hardly believing her friend's lack of understanding.

"Really Rei, I don't get it. What's the big deal? My Mamo-chan gave me a present before he left for…" the petite blonde's voice broke and she reached again for her chocolate milkshake. After taking a long noisy slurp, she quietly finished, "…America."

"Usagi, the big deal is that he put the ring on your ring finger," stated a tall brunette, very matter-of-factly.

"But, Mako-chan, what does that have to do with my Mamo-chan being in America?"

Rei's face began to turn a deep shade of red as insults were visually building up

on her tongue, but she was silenced by a small graceful hand on her shoulder. Sliding closer to the blonde, the quiet blue haired girl turned to face her friend. "Usagi, when a man puts a ring on a woman's left hand, on her fourth finger, he is asking her to marry him. Usagi, Mamoru will come back and marry you." She spoke these last words slowly and clearly to make sure they were understood.

The words hit their mark. Usagi sprang to life, stared down and her hand, and began to bounce in her seat. "Oh Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan! I can see it now—our wedding day! I'll be Chiba Usagi! I can just picture my dress. It'll be white of course, with a long train and…" Usagi continued on with the description of her dream wedding, forgetting all about her tears.


	2. Chapter 1: Proposal

Chapter 1: Proposal

"I still can't believe you didn't realize he was proposing to you," laughed Ami as she flipped through the pages of an old high school photo album.

"Well," started Usagi as she flipped a pigtail over her shoulder in mock indignation, "You were only _half_ right. After all, it's not an engagement ring; it's a _promise_ ring. And Mamo-chan has promised me a real one some day."

"And someday may not be that far off," added Rei, popping her head out of the walk-thru closet that connected her bedroom to Usagi's. "After all, you birthday is tomorrow. Isn't Mamoru taking you out for some fancy dinner?"

"Oh, wouldn't that be romantic? Twenty-one and engaged!" squealed a voice from deeper in the closet.

"Minako! When did you get back?" demanded Makoto, nearly flying across the room to tackle her friend and roommate.

Minako straightened her trademark red hair ribbon and answered, "I just got in. I dropped my bags in our apartment and came right over. But I'll be back in just a minute. I was allowed to pick a few of my favourite outfits that I modeled in the shows and I have something just perfect for you Usagi-chan. Oh, to think he's going to propose!" Minako continued her excited chatter as she ran across the hall to the apartment she shared with Makoto and Ami when she was in Japan. Life as a super model kept her traveling a lot. Her most recent trip was a one month runway modeling contract in America.

When the door clicked shut, Usagi glanced around at her remaining friends, her cheeks warm and pink. "I-I'm not even sure that he's going to propose yet." She stood quietly and walked out of the room, letting herself out onto the balcony. Resting her elbows on the railing, she stared silently towards Mamoru's apartment building, just two blocks away in the heart of Tokyo's Juban district.

_It's been five years since I saved the world from Chaos_, she thought to herself. _Five whole years, but it seems like just yesterday. I thought I had lost them all—I thought it was over. I've seen my future, but can I really trust that it will end up that way? I know the future isn't secure. I watched my darling Chibi-usa disappear before my own eyes. My sweet Mamo-chan, it won't be real until we say our vows and our souls join as one. Please, my dear Mamo-chan, let that day be soon_. Usagi sighed and a silent tear rolled down her cheek, glimmering in the evening's fading light

(Scene Change)

There was a slight creak followed by a sharp snap as the hinge on the tiny black velvet box popped open. She had been anticipating this event for years, for several millennia, actually, but she was not really prepared for what the sight of that ring would do to her heart. Nestled into the velvet was a small flower shaped diamond: a perfect, delicately sized replica of the silver crystal.

"Usako, I had it crafted into this shape—the silver crystal, your star seed—because it is the light of hope, and you are the light of my life, the only real hope in my world. Usako, my love, will you marry me? Will you be my wife and my queen?" Mamoru's voice was low and soft as he spoke, his eyes filled with a gentle but passionate love.

With a delicate touch, he slipped the heart shaped ring from Usagi's finger and transferred it to her right hand. He then held the diamond at the end of her left ring finger, repeating his question with his eyes.

"Yes." The word was so soft, barely audible, but at the sound of it, Mamoru pushed the ring onto Usagi's finger and gathered her into his arms.

"My sweet Usako—our dreams are coming true." His voice broke, and as tears filled his eyes, he buried his face in her hair, wrapping his fingers into the length of it.

Finally, Usagi seemed to come alive. She stared down at her hand, touching a tentative finger to the diamond. "This is for me?" she breathed. "This is real? Oh Mamo-chan, when will we marry? Will it be soon? I feel as though I cannot live another day without you."

Mamoru settled Usagi back into her seat and prepared himself for her disappointment. "Well my princess, it takes a long time to plan a wedding fit for a queen. And you will be queen. We will have our wedding in one year. June is a lovely time for a wedding."

"But Mamo-chan! A whole—"

"Hush, Usako." Mamoru ceased her whining with a delicate finger on her lips. "We will be married soon. A year is not too long to wait. And remember, you are a lady now. I haven't heard you whine like that in years. Once you start planning, you will wish I'd given you more time."

"But, Mamo-chan—" Usagi took a deep breath and plunged into a final attempt to shorten the engagement. "Minako has a contract booked already. She will be in America for almost all of next June. Surely we can have the wedding before she leaves! I can't get married with any of my girls missing!

"Then we will push it back one week into July. I know how much your friends mean to you. Get rid of that pout, Usako. This is for the best." Mamoru reached out to her and ran his thumb along her cheek until she sighed and gave him a look of defeated submission. "I know you're getting tired. I'll take you home. But do try to get some sleep tonight. I'm sure you've got some girls waiting for you in your apartment right now who won't let you rest until they've heard every detail.." Mamoru paid the bill for their dinner, then gently helped Usagi from her chair and led her from the restaurant to his car.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

"Chiba Mamoru! How could you expect me to plan such a huge event in such a short period of time?" Usagi stared up at her fiancé from a pile of wedding magazines and planning books that surrounded her on the living room floor. She waved a handful of fabric swatches in his face and cried, "Minako is leaving for America in just one week, and we still haven't been able to find the right bridesmaid dresses! How can I be ready in just six weeks?"

Usagi definitely had the look of a frantic bride. Her trademark odangos looked like they had been arranged by a five year old. Pieces of hair stuck out randomly from the round masses in all directions and several longs strands of hair hung freely down her back and into her face. Her shirt was buttoned wrong and she wore mismatched socks.

Mamoru helped his flustered bride off of the floor and led her towards her bedroom. "Usagi, why don't you go ahead and get dressed. We have an appointment with the caterers in half an hour. I'll even help you fix your hair." He picked up her hairbrush and used it to prod her in the direction of her closet.

At the mention of food, Usagi perked up and moved into the closet on her own. She exited a few minutes later in a simple, but attractive outfit. Only her hair still bore the evidence of how stressful her morning had been. Mamoru gently led her back out to the living room and settled her on the floor in front of the couch. He carefully unwound the tangled odangos and began to brush the knots from Usagi's floor length blonde hair.

Usagi began to relax as Mamoru worked his fingers and the hairbrush through her hair. She reached out and picked up the bundle of fabric again, smoothing her thumb along the soft satin and looked up at her fiancé. "I suppose we could use the Luna Pen to dress them if we have to," she giggled softly. Mamoru was able to soothe her soul in a way that no one else could.

Mamoru finished brushing the tangles from her hair and pulled it into a simple ponytail, apologizing for his inability to arrange her elaborate odangos. He pulled her to her feet and led her out the door asking, "Now why don't we go and taste some yummy treats? We'll see if any of them are good enough for my beautiful bride."

Mamoru got the reaction he was hoping for. Usagi stopped in the doorway, gave him a broad smile, and reached up for his head, pulling him into a kiss sweeter than any confection they would taste at the caterers.

(Scene Change)

"Okay girls, this is the last store. If we don't find some acceptable dresses here, we'll be walking down the aisle naked!" Rei's eye had a wicked sparkle in it as she made this announcement, but Usagi missed the joke.

"Rei! You wouldn't dare! Oh you just have to find some dresses today or I'll die. Minako's leaving tomorrow!" Usagi burst into tears again, a common occurrence over the last few weeks.

Ami leaned over and put an arm around her friend, reassuring her that Rei had been joking, and shot a withering look in her direction. Mamoru had met with all of the girls the day before and warned them that Usagi might break down if they didn't find the dresses today. He had even gone so far as to set up a backup plan in case this last boutique didn't satisfy Usagi's dress desires.

Luna led Usagi to a comfortable seating area while the girls were whisked into dressing rooms. After they tried on all available dresses with no success, Luna snuck away into the dressing area and explained to them that they would have to go with plan B. The girls each returned to their dressing rooms and Luna went to tell Usagi that they discovered some special dresses, just in that morning. She ran back to the dressing rooms and slipped under the doors, one by one, giving each girl a turn with the Luna Pen. The transformations wouldn't last until the wedding, but at least if Usagi was satisfied, they could be taken to a seamstress to be reproduced.

Usagi couldn't believe her eyes when the dressing room doors opened and her friends stepped out in dresses more beautiful than she had ever imagined. The dresses were white A-line ball gowns, beautiful in their simplicity. They were off the shoulder with swath of rich silk draped across the bosom and around the shoulders. There was also a silk sash around the waist, tied in a long, graceful bow down the back, and delicate embroidery around the hem. The silk and embroidered accents were coloured to match the girls' fukus.

Rei was the first to come out of the dressing room. The swath of silk on her dress was a rich crimson and around her neck hung a stunningly large ruby on a delicate platinum chain. Matching ruby drops graced her earlobes.

Ami came out next wearing a dress accented with a deep royal blue, vibrant blue sapphires accenting her creamy skin.

Minako opened the dressing room door and marched out into the mirrored viewing area, doing a professional little turn and flipping her hair over her shoulder at the end of the "runway". The light caught the beautiful topaz jewels dangling from her ears and neck and she smoothed the golden silk sash as she finished modeling the dress.

Finally Makoto exited her dressing room wearing emeralds and a matching jewel toned dress. She looked down at her feet uneasily, poking the toe of a tall emerald pump out from under the hem of the dress. Looking at Luna, she started, "You couldn't have made them flat—" but stopped speaking when Luna gave her a severe look and flashed her claws. "Um, I mean, I guess I'll have to look around myself for some flat shoes."

The girls looked intently at Usagi to see if she liked the dresses. She had a sour frown on her face when she looked up at the girls. "Why is it that no matter how much shopping you do, you can never find the right dress—" Usagi looked around the store, sighed, and then let a silly grin creep into her face as she continued, "Until you get to the very last store! Seriously, girls, I love them! It's like they were made just for you. It's almost magical how good you look in them, really."

All five girls let out shrieks of joy and crowded together in a happy group hug. Finally, they had been able to find dresses suitable for a queen's wedding. Now the only problem was getting the dresses ready for the wedding. Knowing that there was a good chance that they would need to use the Luna Pen on the dresses, Luna had arranged for Mamoru to pick up Usagi after the dress fitting so that the girls could go straight to the seamstress to have the dresses started. When he arrived, Luna slipped out to meet him and handed him the jewelry to be reproduced by a jewelry crafter on the other side of Tokyo.

(Scene Change)

"I still don't understand why she couldn't have told me about it. I mean, anything would help. Who does that little pipsqueak think she is hiding things like this from me?" Usagi was pacing back and forth across Mamoru's living room floor, talking more to herself than to her fiancé.

"You're being too hard on her Usako. She wasn't even there. How would Chibi-usa have been able to tell you about the wedding?"

With two weeks to go, Usagi was dealing with only the minute details of the wedding, but had occasional moments of panic.

"She's our daughter! I'm sure we told her about our wedding! There must be pictures up around the palace. Surely she knows something! This is going to be the most important day of my life: I am _sure _that I told my daughter about it!" Mamoru came over to Usagi and pulled her into his arms, silencing her by pulling her face into his shoulder for a moment. When he allowed her to pull back, he led her to the couch and had her sit down.

"Usako. You haven't seen Chibi-usa for over five years. She never told you about the wedding, but you never asked. Back then it was weird enough to think of her as our future daughter, but even if you had asked, I don't think she would have told you anything. You know that Setsuna gave her some pretty strict rules when she sent her back to us."

Usagi pulled herself from Mamoru's grasp and began to pace around the furniture again. "You don't understand Mamo-chan. If Chibi-usa could just tell me a few details, it would save so much time. And it's not like I'm really cheating. I will have made the decisions in the past, so Chibi-usa would just be telling me my own choices, right? But wait, this is the past isn't it. I mean, the wedding is in the future for us, but the past for our future selves and our future selves are Chibi-usa's parents and… Mamo-chan, I'm confused!" Usagi dropped herself down onto the couch and buried her face in Mamoru's stomach.

Mamoru let out a soft chuckled and raised Usagi's face to his own. He was about to start another lecture, but noticed that her confusion was about to turn to tears. "Oh my Usako, don't cry; we'll figure it out." To be sure that her tears wouldn't spill over, he pulled her face a little closer to his and kissed her slowly and deeply. "What's important, Usako, is that we are getting married in two weeks." When Usagi heard his last words, she stiffened again and opened her mouth to voice more of her concerns. "Usako, wait. Let's think this through."

Usagi pulled away and jumped to her feet again. "But Mamo-chan, how can we be sure that it's right? How do we know that we're making the right choices? What if this isn't the right time to get married? When is everything supposed to happen? We've seen the future, but we've also seen it change before our eyes. When Nehelenia put her curse on you, I watched Chibi-usa disappear. Poof, gone, like she had never existed. What if we do something to change our future? We need to be sure that things are right!"

"Tsukino Usagi, you sit down right this minute!" Mamoru spoke the words so sharply that Usagi gasped and dropped into the chair beside her. "Thank-you. Now Usako, you need to stop thinking about the what-ifs. Chibi-usa told you nothing because you were not supposed to know. We cannot call her back to us—all time travel was initiated in the 30th century; even if we needed her, we could only hope that Setsuna would send her. This wedding is yours to plan: You, here and now, not your past or future self, but you. It is our wedding, and it is the only time we will get married, no matter how many times we travel back and forth. Time only happens once, even if you go forward or back and watch a different time.

"Now think about this; how many people do you know who have seen their futures? Really—it is not a common occurrence. But people get married every day, not knowing the direct outcome of their actions, but trusting their decisions. Usako, we need to trust that we can make good decisions. Our love is meant to be. We know that we will be together, and would know that even without any knowledge of the future. This is the time we chose for our wedding, and it is the right time. Please trust me. Please trust us."

Mamoru leaned in close to Usagi, seeing submission creep into her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, but pulled back at the last moment with a wicked glint in his eye. "Besides, all of the big and obvious plans have been made. Do you really think you'll give Chibi-usa all the details about the seating arrangements and the order of service?"

Finally Usagi understood what Mamoru was getting at. She apologized for trying to get out of a responsibility and leaned in to him for a kiss. But just before their lips met, she leapt from the couch, stuck out her tongue, and tossed the seating arrangement into Mamoru's lap. "This is the only wedding we'll have Mamo-chan, and you should get to help plan it: you, in the here and now! Besides, I promised the girls I'd meet them at the hair salon this afternoon for a final decision on their hairdos. Bye!" She blew him a kiss as she slipped quickly out the door.

(Scene Change)

"Okay, I think we're finally done. I thought we'd never finish on time, but we have a whole week to spare. Lets go out and celebrate!" Usagi pushed the pile of wedding planners off of her lap and started dancing around the room.

"Hold on sweetheart. I'm glad we're done too, but we'll have lots of time to celebrate tomorrow for your birthday. Why don't we just go over these plans one more time to make sure we haven't missed anything. Besides, it'll be neat to look at them without any stress." He gathered up the papers that Usagi had thrown and patted the place beside him on the couch.

"Oh fine Mr. perfectionist, but at least let me get a snack first. I haven't had anything to eat in almost an hour and I'm _starving_!

Usagi returned from the kitchen ten minutes later with a trayful of prepackaged goodies, a carton of ice cream, and a bowl of microwave popcorn.

Mamoru eyed the tray and shook his head. "I still don't understand how you girls survive without any real food in this place."

"Oh come on Mamo-chan! You know full well that neither Rei nor I can cook. Besides, if we're hungry we can just go across the hall. Mako-chan will make us anything we want! And you take me out for supper a few times a week. Why would we need real food?" She giggled as she stuffed another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"All right, if you think you have enough food to last a while, can we get on to reviewing these plans? Everyone is settled for clothes, right?"

Usagi motioned with her hand to wait a moment while she swallowed the mouthful of junk food she was working around. "I think so. Let's see, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami are set. We went for the final fitting yesterday and they're all going to be so beautiful. Hotaru is going to be the candle lighter. We are having a similar dress made for her: lavender peau-de-soie satin dress with the same silk and embroidered accents in a deep purple. She'll be wearing matching jewelry in amethyst. Her dress had a few minor adjustments, so she'll be picking it up tomorrow.

"Umm… I finally reached an agreement with Haruka about her outfit. She refused to wear a dress or skirt of any kind, so we settled on a really cute little pantsuit. It's royal blue with yellow pinstripes, but instead of a jacket, it's a cute little sleeveless top with a yellow bow. Setsuna will wear the same in a deep olive green with violet accents. I really wanted dresses, but I guess since they are ushers, pants are acceptable. It's so hard to plan a wedding with so many female friends when you have so few male friends to involve. Oh well… that leaves us with… Michiru."

"I think what Michiru is playing is more important than what she is wearing," pointed out Mamoru as he scanned the pages of planning notes.

"Of course it is Mamo-chan, but I'm on a role here. Michiru is wearing, um… what is she wearing?"

"Knock, knock? I'm here to finalize the music," called out Michiru as she popped her head in the apartment door.

"Speak of the devil," commented Mamoru as she let herself in.

When Michiru's face clouded, Usagi added, "We were going over all of our outfits and I couldn't remember what you were wearing."

"Oh, well that's simple enough. I just picked it up from the seamstress' shop. Here it is." Michiru pulled the plastic covering from a white dress identical to the bridesmaid dresses, but shortened to the knees and with teal accents. "And I have my jewelry too," she added as she pulled a small velvet box from her purse and popped it open to reveal a stunning aquamarine necklace and earring set. "I also have the song list right here, shall we go over it one last time?"

Usagi and Mamoru slid apart to allow some space between them on the couch. Michiru sat down and they leaned together to look at the list. "Now, let's make sure I've got this right: Otome no Policy for the girls' entrance and the Moonlight Densetsu for Usagi's."

Usagi smiled and interrupted Michiru. "It's so perfect that I'm going to walk down to the locket song, isn't it Mamo-chan. That song is part of our past." Usagi sniffed and wiped away a tear before motioning to Michiru to continue.

"Okay, where was I? Right, it will be Soar for all of the in-ceremony music, and For the Princess for the recessional?" When both Usagi and Mamoru nodded, she continued, "Now, is Rei still planning on singing a solo of Eien no Melody? Okay, great! I guess I'll let you get back to your planning. I'll see you next week at the rehearsal." Michiru gathered up her dress and music and whisked out of the apartment with a little wave and a smile.

"Well, I guess that just leaves Motoki. He had his tuxedo fitting this morning and it should be ready to pick up the day before the wedding. It'll be a white tux with red accents, so he should match Rei perfectly. You did break the news to the girls that Rei is your Maid of Honour, didn't you?" Mamoru watched Usagi's face as he asked this. He knew it had been a hard decision for Usagi to make.

"Yes," she sighed. "I told them last night. None of them were too surprised. Rei is already my roommate after all. They all understood the need to pick someone and they're ok with it. It's weird to think that in a week Minako will be Rei's roommate and not me. But I guess it was easier for her to move than Makoto. I mean, she's rarely around. But still, I hope they don't kill each other."

"Don't worry Usako. All of your friends love each other. They'll be fine. Besides, our apartment is only two blocks away. I'm sure you'll be over there nearly every day. This wedding won't change our lives that much." Mamoru stood to put the wedding plans away on the shelf, and Usagi instantly took advantage of the fact that he was standing up to ask him to "pretty please" go get her a soda from the kitchen. He shook his head at her, but went into the kitchen anyways.

When Mamoru returned from the kitchen he held a bubbly soda in one hand, and a crisp white envelope in the other. Usagi sat up and looked questioningly at the envelope. "What's that Mamo-chan? Don't tell me that we forgot an invitation!"

"I don't think so Usako. Take a look." Mamoru handed her the envelope and watched her face as she read silently, "_Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion_".

"What is it? Who could it be from?" Usagi asked as she turned it over and over in her hands. "Open it Mamo-chan. I have to know." She thrust the envelope into his hands and chewed on her right thumbnail as he broke the wax seal on the back.

Mamoru's face turned white as he pulled the simple white card from the envelope and began to read the message on the back. "You'll never believe this, Usako."


	4. Chapter 3: Premonition

Chapter 3: Premonition

"Come on Mamo-chan, Please tell me who it's from," Usagi begged as Mamoru continued to stare at the mysterious white card.

"Hush Usagi, you really need to stop this whining. What is with you these days? This is not how a queen behaves." Mamoru sighed and sat down, still studying the card.

"Mamo-chan, you are _killing_ me! You need to tell me." Usagi started pacing in circles around the couch, talking aloud to herself. "Well, we know no one was in here, so, there's something magical about it's appearance. Mamo-chan, is it from Chibi-usa? Oh, it has to be! Who else could have sent it? She's written to tell me about the wedding, hasn't she? Oh, I knew she would—"

Mamoru cut off Usagi's rambling with a silencing finger on her lips. "Usagi, stop. It isn't from Chibi-usa. It's from your mother."

"But, my mom? Why didn't she just call? And how did it get in here? Or did she drop it off at the door and Michiru brought it in with her? Or--?"

"Usagi, stop!" This time Mamoru sat Usagi down and looked straight into her eyes. "Usako, this card is from your mother, not your mom: Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She—she wants to see us for your birthday."

Finally Usagi sat still and quiet. She puzzled through the idea in her head. She had only seen her mother once since she was reborn on the earth, and that was seven years ago. Why would her mother suddenly want to see her now? She ran her fingers over the milky white card and stared up at Mamoru with a lost look in her eyes.

"Mamo-chan. I—I don't understand. Why does my mother want to see us now?"

Mamoru looked at his fiancé steadily and responded, "I don't know exactly why she wants us to come, but she's asking. It's up to you. Do you want to see your mother? There are instructions inside the card for how to get there. She had gone to the trouble of getting a time key from Pluto for us. That, along with your new powered-up Sailor Teleport will get us to moon at the right place in time."

"But Mamo-chan, the wedding. It's just a week away. We can't go anywhere now." Usagi looked longingly at the card and sighed. "I guess we have to tell her no."

"Now Usako, we did just finish the last of our wedding plans twenty minutes ago. We both expected the plans to take longer and we took this whole week off of work. We have no appointments until the rehearsal the day before the wedding. That leaves us a whole week of free time. I think the Queen realized that this is the most time you've had to yourself in years. If you want to go, just say the word." Mamoru flipped through his date book while he spoke to confirm that they really were free. As he finished speaking, he set it down and picked up Usagi's hand, invitation and all. "I think it's a great birthday present."

Usagi looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "We can really go, as easy as that? Just up and fly off to the moon for the day? How long will we go for? When will we leave? What should I pack?" As Usagi spoke, her excitement about seeing her mother from her past life began to show through. Her eyes began to shine and she spoke quicker and began to bounce around the room.

Mamoru reread the details on the inside of the card before answering. "It doesn't say how long we are expected to stay, but I would guess a day or two. The time key is pretty specific, but we can use it any time before 4:00 tomorrow. I guess she has dinner planned. I think if you pack an overnight bag with a change of clothes you should be okay. Why don't you head home to your apartment? Let Rei and the other girls know that you're going away tomorrow. I know they were planning to take you out in the evening, but I'm sure they could switch to lunch plans. I'll drive you home. It's getting pretty late, and we have a lot of birthday plans to squish into a short day."

Minutes later Mamoru opened Usagi's apartment door for her and leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. They were interrupted when the door was pulled open and eight arms reached out to pull her into the apartment. Mamoru quickly pulled his bride aside and finished kissing her much more thoroughly than he had originally intended, just to spite the impatient girls who stood in the apartment doorway. "I'll go now my love, but just make sure you get some sleep." He said this while leveling a steely glare at the girls. "I plan to pick you up for breakfast in the morning. I'll make it a late one though. Is 9:30 ok?"

Usagi made a face, but nodded her agreement. "I'll see you in the morning Mamo-chan." She stepped towards the apartment, but when her friends began to step back from the doorway, she turned and ran to Mamoru for another kiss. When they were both gasping for breath, she stepped back and playfully shoved him towards the elevator. Life was going to be so much more fun in a week when she didn't need to send him home anymore.

The girls followed Usagi into her bedroom as she went to her closet for a pink overnight bag printed with little green bunny faces. Their faces showed their confusion. When they met her at the door, Usagi had assumed that they knew her news, but she hadn't told them yet. They were simply waiting for her because she had stayed at Mamoru's later than usual. Usagi fumbled with the zipper on the bag while she tried to think of a way to tell her friends about her plans.

"Girls, um—do you remember when we were fighting Beryl and we somehow got sent to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom?" Each girl slowly nodded, their confusion turning to curiosity. "Well, it looks like I have the chance to go back. Queen Serenity has invited Mamoru and I to visit the ruins tomorrow evening for my birthday. I'll be back the next day I'm sure. All of the wedding plans are finished; I just need to have Hotaru and Motoki pick up their outfits. Can you call and remind them Rei?"

Rei nodded slowly; her face looked like the calm before a storm. Minako was the first to crack. She flew at Usagi, pelting her with questions faster than they could be answered. "When did you get the invitation? How did you get the invitation? How are you going to get there? Will you go back to point zero at the North Pole? When do you leave?" The questions became inaudible as the rest of the girls chimed in with questions of their own. Usagi sank into a chair and let them talk themselves out. When they finally quieted and looked to her for answers, Usagi began to explain about the mysterious invitation.

Long after midnight, the girls crept to bed in their respective apartments. They were all very excited for Usagi's opportunity and couldn't wait to send her away so she could come back and tell her all about it.

(Scene Change)

The doorbell buzzed loudly at 9:25 the next morning. Usagi rolled over, smacking her alarm clock with her open hand and pulled a pillow over her head. A moment later the bell buzzed again and the sleeping blond curled into a ball, muttering, "Just five more minutes mom."

Mamoru got tired of waiting and, figuring that Usagi was still asleep, let himself into the apartment building with the key she had given him. When he got to the door to her apartment, he began to slide the key into the lock, but decided to knock one more time. Rei didn't like her him to barge in unannounced. After knocking for a full minute, he reinserted the key and began to open the door. He was surprised when the door opened on it's own. Rei stood inside the apartment, her hair a tousled mess, and a sour look on her face. When she spotted Mamoru, her face lightened and she looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Mamoru, I forgot Usagi was supposed to go out with you this morning. Let me go get her."

After listening to Rei try to wake Usagi for a full five minutes, Mamoru entered the room. The sight of his fiancé all curled up in her bed made his heart stop. She wasn't wearing anything racy, just cotton pajama pants printed with little rabbits and a pink tank top; but she was breathtaking just the same. He shook his head to clear his mind, and laid a hand on Rei's shoulder, "Why don't I give it a try, Rei? You look like you could use a little more rest yourself." Rei nodded and headed through the closet to her own room.

When they were alone, Mamoru sat down on the edge of Usagi's bed, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. But when he got close, a torturous sense of desire overwhelmed him. He reached down, cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. Still in a deep sleep, Usagi snuggled deeper into his embrace and returned his kisses. When he paused for a breath, she sighed something that sounded like "Mamo". That was enough for him to pull her into his arms and begin to caress her back with his hands. When his hands strayed a little further, she gave a soft moan that ignited a fire deep within him. He leaned down to kiss her again, but stopped. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _It's only a week until our wedding. Why can't I control myself?_

Mamoru groaned and stood up slowly and reluctantly, moving towards Usagi's bathroom. She sighed and rolled towards where he had been on the bed a moment before, reaching out a hand to him for a second before letting it drop. Mamoru splashed cold water on his face, reprimanding himself for taking advantage of her like that. While Usagi had responded positively to his actions, he knew she would have been upset if she had been awake. Silly as everyone thought they were, they had decided to wait until their wedding night to share their more intimate moments. But now that they were so close to the wedding, it was getting harder and harder to wait.

He went back to her bedside to try waking her again. Kneeling on the floor a foot from the bed, he reached out and traced the line of her face with his finger. She smiled and reached for him again. _Oh, I'm a dead man if I don't get out of here quickly_, he thought. Brushing some blond strands away from her ears, he spoke clearly, "Usako, you must be getting hungry. Would you like to get some breakfast? How about some nice pancakes?"

At the mention of food, Usagi sat up and looked around the room. "Pancakes? Where?" She questioned him while sniffing the air. "I don't smell any."

Stifling a laugh, Mamoru moved to help Usagi up. "I'm taking you out sleepy head. Happy Birthday. I hope you haven't forgotten where we're going today."

Her face clouded for a moment while she struggled to think. "I know we're going somewhere…" Her voice trailed off while she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Suddenly she dropped her arms to her sides and turned to look at Mamoru. "We're going to the moon. Oh my goodness, I forgot, we're going to see the Queen Serenity!"

Mamoru nodded and began to lead her towards the bathroom again, but she stopped and looked up at him. "Mamo-chan, I'm nervous. I have butterflies in my stomach."

He laughed and gave her a final shove into the bathroom. "I'm sure you're just hungry. Hurry up and get ready. They stop serving breakfast at 10:30." After seven years together, Mamoru had finally found the key to making Usagi hurry. She was compulsively late, but at the slightest mention of food, she could move with lightening speed.

Mamoru went to the living room and sat down with the newspaper. Neither Rei or Usagi read it, but Ami had insisted that they subscribe to it in hopes that they would start one day. Before he had finished reading the front page, Usagi burst out of her bedroom clutching her stomach. "Hurry, lets go! I'm going to _starve_!

(Scene Change)

Everyone stood around nervously while Usagi straightened the brass time key around her neck and attached her gold henshin broach to the front of her blouse. None of them had ever attempted a sailor teleport through both time and space at the same time. Also, Usagi had only been able to teleport without the other senshi once. They had all read the card from the moon queen, so they knew it was possible, but they were a little bit scared for their friends just the same.

Usagi and Mamoru would be able to complete the teleport without the senshi, but Usagi, or rather Sailor Moon, would need a few of them to help her with the initial power up. Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto stood, clutching their transformation wands and wishing their friends a good trip. Makoto reached forward and grasped Usagi's hand one last time while confirming the details. "Now, you're sure you can get back okay without us? We wouldn't want you to miss your own wedding because you were stuck on the moon."

"Quit teasing Mako-chan." Replied Usagi with a nervous giggle. "The Moon Queen has confirmed that on the moon, surrounded by the ruins of the moon kingdom, my abilities are at maximum power. I'll be able to complete the teleport all by myself from that end. You guys have nothing to worry about. We'll see you in a day or two."

Usagi motioned all of her friends to come closer. "Will you just transform already? I'm starting to get nervous. I really want to get going and see what awaits me on the moon. My mother must have some sort of surprise for me or she wouldn't have invited us like this."

The senshi nodded and all held up their transformation wands. In unison they shouted their henshin phrases and were surrounded by bright ribbons of light. Usagi and Mamoru stood back and watched their friends transform. They rarely had the chance to watch the process, but today there were no monsters or villains attacking. Today they were simply joining their power to help their friends. Usagi felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered the years they had fought together for the safety of the earth. Her friends were truly special to her. She was so glad that they were all able to be involved in her wedding next week.

Mamoru noticed her tears and gently wiped them away with his thumb. He glanced back at the girls who were obviously enjoying the luxury of time for this transformation. "You really love them don't you? Nothing's going to change when we get married you know. They will always be there for you, Usako. You're lucky to have them."

Usagi looked up at him and nodded, sniffing quietly. The senshi had finished their transformations and were looking at Usagi with concern. She sighed and gave them a big smile. "I love you guys so much," she chocked out and gathered the four of them into a hug as best she could with her petite frame.

Then with a quick nod, she stepped back and grasped her broach, "_Moon Eternal Make-up_!" There was a flash of light and an explosion of feathers as Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. The other senshi watched and were overcome with the same feelings of warmth that Usagi had been moments earlier. They had been friends forever, and now she was about to get married. They would always be friends, but it would never be quite the same again.

As Sailor Moon finished her transformation, Mamoru gave a quick turn and set his top hat on his head, transforming instantly. The girls could transform in an instant if necessary, but had the luxury of taking their time and enjoying the process as well. His henshin relied on the speed of his turn, but he didn't see the sense in drawing the process out anyway. He lifted the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket to peek at his watch before striding quickly to the girls.

"I hate to break up the moment you're having," He paused to tap his watch. "But it's five minutes to four. If we don't teleport now, our time key might not get us where we need to be."

The girls all pressed in for one last hug and gave a parting remark before joining hands around the couple. "Happy Birthday!"; "Have fun!"; "Don't eat too much!"; "Come back soon. We want to know what—ouch!" Minako's comment was interrupted when Rei gave her a quick pinch behind the elbow. Everyone laughed and took their positions for the power-up.

When Sailor Moon had received enough power from her friends, the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow. She and Tuxedo Mask clung tightly to each other, and in a flash of light, they were gone.

The senshi quickly deactivated their transformations and huddled together. While they knew that Usagi would never let her marriage get in the way of their friendship, they couldn't help but feel sentimental about the years of adventures they had had together.

Suddenly, Rei pushed away from the embrace and held her hands to her temples. The other girls stopped their reminiscing and looked at her with concern. They all spoke at once. "Are you okay Rei? What is it? Is something wrong?"

She let her dark hair fall into her face for a moment and held up a hand for silence. After a minute or so, she looked up at her friends and spoke quietly. "I just had a vision. It wasn't clear, but whatever the Moon Queen has to tell Usagi, it's big; and it's going to change their lives and ours forever."


	5. Chapter 4: Past and Prophecy

Chapter 4:

Past and Prophecy 

"Hello? Oh, Tsukino-san. Is Usagi here? Um, well, she, um… no. She and Mamoru went out for dinner. Oh, I didn't realize she was going to spend her birthday with you. I guess she must have forgotten. You know how scatter-brained she is these days with the wedding plans. Yes. I'll let her know you called. Bye." Rei waited for Usagi's mom to hang up her end before slamming the receiver down. _I can't believe she didn't tell her mom she was going away! She always makes me cover for her! Arg, I could throttle her right now! _ She thought as she paced the living room.

The senshi had discussed the possibility of letting their families in on their secret many times, but always decided it would put them in too much danger. Even so, Usagi had a habit of slipping out and forcing Rei to cover for her. Rei wondered if Usagi would ever be able to manage as an adult. At least now she would be Mamoru's responsibility instead of her own.

Rei sat down on an overstuffed chair and absentmindedly fiddled with the newspaper that was resting on the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to see her earlier vision again, hoping to clarify what she had seen. She couldn't bring it into focus and finally gave up, trying to imagine instead what was taking place on the moon at this very minute.

(Scene Change)

They had stopped moving. Usagi slowly lifted her face from Mamoru's chest. The sailor teleport had worked. She recognized the crumbled courtyard of the Moon Kingdom's ruins. She smiled and looked up into Mamoru's face. "We made it Mamo-chan. We're here." She punctuated her words by pulling his face down to her level and kissing him softly, but deeply.

With a sigh, she stepped back to deactivate her transformation. But instead of wearing the pretty pink sundress she had carefully chosen for the event, she was arrayed in the royal attire of Moon Princess Serenity. Mamoru also, was dressed in his royal clothing as Prince Endymion.

Usagi looked down at her dress, smoothing the faintest wrinkle in her skirt and sighed. "I guess it's a formal event tonight. I like the idea of being royalty, but sometimes I feel like I have too many identities to juggle."

Mamoru nodded and sighed, pulling her into a close embrace. "I know what you mean Usako; but you've always been my princess."

Suddenly a warm, gentle voice filled the courtyard, "Welcome Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Please join me in the main ballroom. I will wait for you there."

Mamoru had never seen the Palace in ruins, but he picked his way through the rubble to the ballroom, relying on his memories from long ago. He led Usagi gently by the hand until they entered the ballroom. While it was where he remembered it, it looked much different. The roof was completely caved in and the walls were broken down to nearly eye level in some places. Mamoru felt a slight sadness at the sight of the palace ruins, but even now, they had an enchanting beauty, and he felt at ease.

There was a small flash of light at the other end of the room and Usagi recognized the small hologram of the queen atop a short pillar. She had to hide her disappointment as they approached the queen. While she knew that this was likely the form Queen Serenity would take, a small part of Usagi had still wished that she would able to take her living form.

"My daughter, Prince Endymion, I am so glad that you could make it. I have much to tell you, but please, have a seat. I have arranged for a special birthday feast." She motioned behind them at a small ornate wooden table, badly scratched, but still in one piece. "I would have liked to have used the main dining table, but it was destroyed along with the dining hall. In fact, I would have had you visit before the destruction of the kingdom, but you understand that I couldn't have you here when your past selves were still living here. I so would have loved to have been able to put my arms around you one last time my precious daughter."

The queen turned away for a moment to dry a tear that had slipped down her cheek. When she turned back to them, Usagi and Mamoru nodded their agreement that visiting the ruins was best and took their places at the small table.

When they were seated, the queen reappeared at the end of the table, and along with her, the table was filled with delicious looking food. When Usagi opened her mouth to question it, the queen interrupted, "Now Serenity darling, let an old woman have her secrets. You two eat up, and I'll explain why I brought you here.

"I am aware that the two of you, as well as the other Sailor Senshi have seen a small piece of your futures. Certainly the fact that you would marry and one day become reigning queen and king over Crystal Tokyo has become quite obvious to you. But I am sure that you wonder how and when all of this will take place. After all, here you are, twenty-two and living the life of a normal mortal. No one would ever pick you out as royalty. I am sure that you are curious about how all of Japan will come to follow your leadership. Am I right?"

Usagi had stopped eating and set down her fork when the queen mentioned the future and Crystal Tokyo. "Please, Queen Serenity, tell me what you know. I had no idea that you knew anything about my future. When will I become queen? How? I have spent years puzzling over it. Anything you can tell me would—"

Usagi was silenced when Mamoru grasped her hand under the table and gave it a sharp squeeze. "Please, your highness," he began. "We would love to hear what you have to say, but take your time and explain it as you see fit. I know the information could be overwhelming for us."

"Thank-you Prince Endymion. As I was saying, at this moment, there is no earthly indication of your royalty. But that is about to change. I am aware that your wedding date is set one week from today. I wish that I would be able to be present at your public ceremony, but sadly, I cannot. However, your wedding reception will be forever known in the future as the start of an event called 'the Purification'. Prince Endymion, you were right to suggest that what I have to tell you would be overwhelming. During your wedding reception, you and all of your guests will fall into a deep sleep. You will not reawaken for one thousand years."

Usagi was staring at the queen open mouthed. "But—but how? Won't we die? Or get old?"

"Serenity, darling, you haven't forgotten that as a member of the Moon Kingdom, you have amazing longevity, have you? But never mind that. None of your friends or family will age either. For everyone present, it will be as though time stood still for those thousand years. Everyone will awaken without any idea that anything has happened. It will feel like a nap. But that is why I am telling you now. When the Purification is over, you shall be queen."

"Wait a minute; everyone goes to sleep and when they wake up, I'm a queen? What's going to make them believe that? I mean, it's a nap, right?" Usagi was trying to make sense of what the queen was telling her, but she looked ready to cry with confusion.

"Prince Endymion, why don't you take the princess for a walk and give her a chance to process what I have told you so far. I know you both have many questions for me, but I can see that this is hard to process. Please, take your time and enjoy the grounds. The main garden and courtyard ruins are quite lovely by the light of the earth. I will be here waiting whenever you are ready to return." The queen motioned towards an opening in the southern wall of the ballroom.

Mamoru nodded his thanks and rose to help Usagi to her feet. But when he held out his arm to her, she pushed it away, looking back at the queen and demanding, "Don't do this to me. Tell me now. What will happen?"

Mamoru reached out to her again, this time exerting a little force to pull her to her feet. "Usagi," he hissed in her ear. "I think you've heard enough for the time being. Let's go outside and talk this over." Usagi reluctantly let herself be led away from the ballroom and out into the earth and star lit garden.

Usagi and Mamoru spent fifteen minutes wandering around the palace grounds without speaking. Finally Usagi looked up at him and sighed. "I don't understand it. How is going for a walk supposed to make me understand? We go to sleep and suddenly I'm a queen. It doesn't make any sense."

Mamoru stopped walking and turned to look at his fiancé. "Usako, hush now. We don't understand yet, but we don't need to. The queen has more to tell us, but it was obvious that it was a lot to take in. She cares about you. It's been thousands of years, but she did raise you in your past life. She loves you like a mother and doesn't want to see you upset or overwhelmed. But I don't think she plans to keep anything from you. We can go back in whenever you're ready."

Usagi sighed and pulled on Mamoru's arm. "Then let's sit down here for a while. I have to admit: just being here is making me really emotional. I mean, this is where we met the first time. You came to my 16th birthday ball, and we fell in love. We never got a chance to get married in that lifetime, but here we are, about to get married. And now we're looking at our lives changing again. Can you believe we only get to spend one week together before we have a thousand years of nothing? I—we won't even get a honeymoon. We'll go straight from our wedding to ruling our new kingdom. That isn't fair! That just isn't fair Mamo-chan." Usagi began to weep and fell into Mamoru's arms.

"Usako, shhh. It'll be okay. I'm sure we'll be able to sneak away for a while. Besides, the queen hasn't finished explaining. Let's not get upset until we know all of the details." Mamoru held his fiancé to his chest while he stroked her pigtails and nuzzled his face into her odangos. When Usagi's tears began to slow, Mamoru spoke again, "There now Usako, you see, it will be all right. Besides, you know we'll get to be together, I mean, we've met our daughter. Whether we get an official honeymoon or not, you are to be queen of Crystal Tokyo. Our love will survive no matter what happens in the next week or the next millennium. Now, are you ready to go in and find out what lies ahead for us?" Mamoru tipped Usagi's chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. She sniffed softly and gave a slight nod.

"Thank you Usako." He stood slowly and gently tugged Usagi to her feet, leading the way back into the ballroom where the queen waited to finish telling them what to expect in the future.

When they were seated again at the table, the queen reappeared at the head and smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Darling Serenity, I am sorry that I am having to share such overwhelming news with you, but it really is best if you know now instead of trying to figure it all out after the fact. Before you went out for your walk, you asked how you would make everyone believe that you are the queen. I haven't fully explained about the purification. While all of your wedding guests will be asleep in the reception hall, the rest of the world will carry on without you. There will be a sort of a war. Good will triumph over evil, but it will be a very slow victory. Over the course of a thousand years, evil men and women will be captured and some will be killed. By the power of the ginzuishou, your silver crystal, these evil people will be transported to the tenth planet of our solar system, Nemesis. You have already met some of these people my dear Serenity. They are the Dark Moon Family who came into the past to capture your daughter, the Small Lady, and the Dark Moon Circus who attacked earth later in search of Pegasus.

"By the end of the purification, the people of Japan will know that it was by the power of your ginzuishou that they were saved. You will be accepted as royalty and your people will await the time when you will awaken and rule actively. As for those who will sleep along with you, they are your family and friends. They already know that you are special and they suspect that there is something different about you. They will easily accept your status as queen when they awaken in the palace of Crystal Tokyo."

"P—palace?" Usagi's face became white. "What do you mean 'awaken in the palace'? What palace? How?"

"My dear, that is part of why I have invited you here. The palace of the Moon Kingdom has sat in this very place on the moon for many millennia, since nearly the beginning of time. But very soon it will be gone. I wanted you to spend some time here before it is gone from this place forever. Oh darling Serenity, don't cry." Usagi reached up to brush away the tears that were streaming silently down her face.

"The palace will not be lost forever. In one week, on your wedding day, it will begin to dematerialize. It will happen slowly, but over time, the particles that make up the palace will travel to earth. They will be drawn by the ginzuishou. As you sleep, the palace will be built up around you and your friends. This will be the sign to the people of Japan that you are queen. There will be a legend that inside the beautiful crystal palace sleeps a queen who will one day awake and rule over all of Japan. You will be a sign of hope to the people, even in your state of seemingly eternal sleep. A palace built without workers: it will seem a miracle to all who see it."

"A palace?" questioned Usagi through her tears. "This palace? As it was?"

"Down to the last detail my darling. It will be your home again as it was in the past. And the portrait that once hung in this main ballroom will be there." Queen Serenity motioned across the room to a tattered scrap of canvas that hung from a broken frame. The queen's face was visible through the dust and sediment that covered the painting.

"Oh mother, your portrait!" cried Usagi as she reached for the queen. Her hand passed right through the hologram. "Mother, I've missed you so! I will treasure that portrait, but I wish you could come back to earth with me, to live in the palace as before."

"Now, my darling Serenity, you know that can never happen. The fact is, when the ruins are no longer on the moon, I will not be able to exist here either. I invited you here to see you one last time, to say goodbye and send you forward to your own destiny." At this point, the queen fell to her knees on the table and wept. "I will miss you more than you know. You won't understand until you have had your own daughter."

"No, I don't know how you feel, but I know how I feel, and I'm sure it's harder for you. But mother, you mentioned my daughter. What can you tell me about chibi-Usa? When will she be born? What will she be like as a baby?" Usagi was practically begging the queen to tell her about her daughter.

Queen Serenity leaned forward and looked her daughter in the eyes. "Serenity, I don't want to tell you about Small Lady's birth. Some things should be a surprise. But, since you have been living on earth, and I never had to explain these things when you were a child on the moon, I should tell you that your pregnancy will not be the same as that of a normal human. You understand that people of the Moon Kingdom have a much longer lifespan than that of earth humans. Well, in preparation for that long lifespan, moon pregnancies last a little longer than earthly ones."

"Longer?" Usagi stared at the queen with a slight look of disgust. "Isn't nine months long enough?"

The queen just smiled at her daughter and continued on. "There are a few other differences as well, but that's the most significant one. Ami is almost done her medical training, is she not? She will be your doctor when Small Lady Serenity is born. When the palace is completed in Crystal Tokyo, the library will hold all of the same books it once did. Let Ami know that there is a large section on the anatomy of the moon human. You will also find an account of my own pregnancy with you. It will help you know what to expect. I wish I had the time to tell you everything myself." The queen knelt down again and put her face in her hands. After a moment, she looked up at Usagi and stretched her arms out to her only daughter. "You were so small back then. If only I could hold you in my arms just one more time."

Usagi moved forward without even being aware of her movement. She leaned over the table and put her arms around the hologram of her mother from a distant past, her heart crying out to touch her just one time. Her face was streaming with tears, and one quivered off the edge of her chin, dropping onto the ginzuishou just as Usagi reached around the hologram.

An explosion of light burst from the crystal at that moment, and Mamoru was blinded and thrown from his chair. He had been quietly watching the interactions between Usagi and her royal mother. While he had put on a good front for Usagi's sake, his mind was spinning while he tried to make sense of it all. He had accepted that He, Usagi, and their friends had lived in another time and been reborn, but he hadn't realized what would happen when the two worlds were mixed. He could barely remember either set of parents, and here Usagi was with two mothers who expected her to lead very different lives.

It seemed like a very long time before his vision cleared, but in reality, it was less than a minute. Mamoru sat up quickly, sore from the blast, but very concerned for Usagi's safety. When he looked to where Usagi had stood leaning against the table, he was sure that the blast had damaged his vision. The table had fallen over and cracked in half and Usagi was being held by a petite woman, her long silvery hair arranged into the same royal odangos that Usagi wore.

"The—queen?" Mamoru mumbled in amazement.

At the sound of his voice, Usagi opened her eyes and pushed back slightly to see that her mother's arms were around her. "M—mother? I? How? What?"

The queen just held her tighter, soothingly stroking her hair. "Not now darling; just let me hold you now." The queen and princess continued to cling to each other for a very long time.

Finally, the queen released her daughter and pulled back slightly, not letting go of her, but pulling a chair up in front of her. When the two were sitting, facing each other and holding each other's hands, the queen looked up to Mamoru for the first time in over an hour. "I am sorry Prince Endymion, please, forgive my rudeness and join us." Then she turned to look at Usagi. "Dear Serenity, I know you are wondering what has happened. I did not realize it was possible, but it seems that the ginzuishou reacted to the strong longing in both of our hearts and granted our wish. I told you in my letter that it is most powerful near the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. You have never experienced its full power yet, though you have learned to use it to it's fullest on the earth. Already you have mastered it more fully than I ever did. When Crystal Tokyo is complete, you will have great power. Use it well my daughter: rule Japan with grace and goodness.

"I believe I have told you all that you need to know. I cannot maintain this body for much longer, but I want to leave you with an embrace, so I must continue quickly. I know that what I have told you tonight is a shock. You must be nervous about being thrust into your role as queen so quickly. What pains me the most though is that you will marry before the palace is complete on earth. Your wedding will be an earthly one without the blessing of the moon goddess Selene.

"My daughter, this is my final gift to you, and to you Prince Endymion." She gave Mamoru a warm look full of love and added, "My son. I will marry you with the blessing of Selene here in the ruins, on the front stairway where all royal ceremonies have taken place. This is a part of your heritage, and also a part of your future. Do not forget the way you were raised Serenity. Be sure to teach your own Small Lady the ways of the moon and marry her on these same steps.

"Your wedding ceremony is scheduled for one week from today. Do not miss it. Your family and friends have been looking forward to this event for a long time. They do not need to know about this ceremony. I have sent word to Luna that you will remain on the moon for the week. She will let the girls know not to worry.

"This palace will be your home from now on. It is only right that you spend the first days of your marriage in it. Now, let's head for that staircase; I will not be with you much longer.

((Author's Note: Thanks for all of your reviews. I appreciate the encouragement very much! I just started back to work full time (Yay, I'm a kindergarten teacher!), so please keep reviewing my story so that I know it is worth continuing. Nessa))


	6. Chapter 5:Passion

Chapter 5

Passion

Usually brides need to be reminded to take slow, measured steps when walking into their wedding. Not Usagi. She walked slowly and made many small pauses on the way to the palace's main staircase. She stared at her toes as they peeked out from under her dress and sighed with every few steps.

Finally Mamoru stopped and turned her to face himself. "You're not having second thoughts, are you my Usako?" he asked gently, pushing a tendril of hair away from her face.

"I," Usagi looked up at Mamoru, and then quickly looked back down. I dunno. Umm… it's a lot to take in. I mean, we're on the moon for one. And my mom, gosh Mamo-chan, my mom has a body. I got to hug my mom tonight for the first time in thousands of years. And then there's Crystal Tokyo and becoming a Queen and the thousand years of war and, and… and I'm so overwhelmed!" The last words flew from her lips as Usagi fell into Mamoru's arms and wept.

"But!" burst out Usagi a moment later. "But then there's the wedding. My mind is racing and I'm so overwhelmed, but when I think of getting married right now, today, I feel nothing. I'm not excited or scared or nervous or any of those feelings I'm supposed to have. I think about marrying you and I'm just numb. Shouldn't my heart be racing or my palms be sweating? Shouldn't I be dizzy or something? Why am I so calm?"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru with intensity in her eyes and he had to stifle a smile. Usagi was anything but calm at the moment, but she had every right to be feeling mixed up. Mamoru led Usagi to a bench just outside the main foyer and settled her down on it. "Usako, my love," He began gently. "I know your head is a jumble. We've learned a lot tonight and it's understandable that you haven't sorted it all through yet. Your emotions about the wedding are not as obvious to you because you've had years to get used to them. We know that we are meant to be together as husband and wife. You've thought through this and had so much time to be emotional about it. Under normal circumstances, I think you would see those feelings rising up to the front of your mind, but you have so much new information to sort through today that your mind isn't concerned with the wedding because it's a done deal. Whether we get married now or in a week, we are getting married, and you are prepared for it, emotionally and otherwise. So lets go out there and get married my love"

Usagi stood slowly and cautiously, but on her face she wore a peaceful smile. She took Mamoru's hand and allowed him to lead her to the staircase where her mother was waiting for them with tears in her eyes.

When they stopped in front of the Queen, she nodded, wiped away a tear and began, "I'm going to keep this quick because I don't have much time left, and because you will get your whole ceremony in a week. Don't think less of its importance in light of today." She cleared her throat gently and bowed her head. "Great goddess Selene, protector of the moon and her people, we come before you today to ask your blessing on her future king and queen, Endymion and Serenity. Their love is true and pure and they seek to be joined as one on this day. Please bless their union and their reign. Help them to love one another always and lead their people with love. Amen."

Looking up at Usagi and Mamoru, Queen Serenity smiled and held out her hands. When both Mamoru and Usagi stretched out their hands in return, she held Mamoru's hand up and asked, "Endymion, prince of the earth, do you take Serenity to be your wife for this moment and forever?" When Mamoru had whispered 'I do', she held up Usagi's hand. "Serenity, princess of the Moon Kingdom, do you take Endymion to be your husband for this moment and forever?" As Usagi murmured her reply, the queen joined their hands and smiled, "You are one, for now and forever."

When the two pulled away from a deep kiss, Queen Serenity stepped forward and laid a hand on each of their shoulders. "I hate to interrupt your joy, but I must say goodbye now. I give you my best wishes for your future, my children. Turning to embrace Mamoru, she stated with a longing sigh, "Endymion, I couldn't be more proud of you if I had borne you myself." She reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek before turning to her daughter.

"Serenity," she breathed the word as she approached her daughter. "I don't know how to say goodbye to you. This is so final, but I know that my death is your life. I love you more than you know, but when you have your daughter, think of me. I will be thinking of you. I… I must go. My time has come. I know you will never forget me, my dear child, but don't spend too much time remembering. You have a new life unfolding in front of you. Go now with my blessing." As she disappeared, she blew one last kiss to her beloved children.

Usagi stood in stunned silence, her hand reaching out to the place where her mother had stood. How many times had she stood like this, watching someone she loved disappear? But though she had thought it the end, they had all been brought back to life. Her mother was gone forever. Usagi waited for the tears to come, but they would not. She only heard her mother's words and knew that she was not supposed to mourn. She had mourned the loss of the moon kingdom many times during her life as Sailor Moon. Today was a day to move forward. Nothing was taken from her today, but rather, the whole world had opened up to her. Today was the beginning of a new phase of life.

Usagi turned to Mamoru who was standing off to the side expectantly, not knowing how his wife would take the final goodbye with her mother. He was relieved to see a peaceful smile on her face. She walked towards his slowly, her hand outstretched, "Come on Mamo-chan, let's see what this life has in store for us."

With a sigh of relief, Mamoru returned her smile and held out his arm to her. "Okay my wife, lets head to the bedchambers."

As the couple walked through the long-abandoned corridors, Usagi stopped to peek into rooms along the way and lay her hand on the walls at many points. It was hard to believe that it had been thousands of years since she had lived inside of these walls. Her memories were patchy, but those she did have were very clear.

When they passed into the royal chambers, Usagi immediately headed towards her old bedroom, but Mamoru caught her wrist before she could push the door open. "Usako, no. This will be Chibi-usa's room. We will spend our lives together in the master chambers, and that is where we should start it."

Mamoru put his hand on Usagi's shoulder and began to lead her away from the princess' chambers, but she shook off his hand and returned to the door. "I just want to see it Mamo-chan. I want to remember. My life as a princess is still a little foggy to me. I need to remember."

When she pushed the door open, they saw that the room was destroyed almost beyond recognition. Usagi gasped and took a step backwards. "Beryl really was out to get me, wasn't she?" Usagi murmured through her fingers. As she picked her way slowly across the wreckage, a small bit of bright pink shone through the debris. When Usagi reached down to unearth it, she found her old diary. Flipping through it, she read the last entry, "I finally found him: my prince. I love Endymion so much. I just know I'm going to marry him someday soon."

Laying the book down gently, she turned and began to pick her way back towards Mamoru. "Lets go live out our dreams Mamo-chan. We've been waiting for this moment our whole lives—my husband." She held her hand out to him and allowed him to lead her from the room and down the hall. When they reached the archway that separated the queen's chambers from the rest of the royal bedchambers, Mamoru stopped and scooped Usagi into his arms so quickly that she gasped. He couldn't help but take advantage of how close her face was to his, laying on his taut chest. He dipped his head and drank a deep kiss from her waiting lips. He ended the kiss only when he felt his arms grow weak and Usagi began to slide down his chest.

With a laugh, he looked into her eyes and said, "I'm a hero who has fought countless youma, but when you kiss me, my Usako, I'm weak. I could die in your arms, but I feel so alive."

He turned and used his elbow to depress the handle on the door and nudge it open. Pushing the door open with his back, Mamoru turned to face into the room. Unlike the rest of the palace, it was nearly untouched. A section of the ceiling had caved in so that the starry sky was visible, brighter than more beautiful that it could ever be seen from earth. Strangely, there was no sign of the rubble from the cave-in. The room seemed to have been cleaned and repaired just for them.

Standing in the middle of the room was the large canopy bed that had been Usagi's mother's. She remembered crawling in with her mother when she was scared as a child. And when she grew older, she and her mother would have girl time together, tucked under those silk sheets with steaming mugs of hot cocoa. She remembered sitting there when she was fourteen, tugging on the ears of her pink bunny slippers and telling her mother about a boy she had met at the snowflake ball. "He's a prince, Mama. And he's so handsome. He has the shiniest black hair I've ever seen, and the kindest eyes. He danced with me Mama, and when we finished, he bowed and kissed my hand. I'm going to marry him Mama; I don't know how I know, but I'll marry him some day Mama."

Usagi's cheeks turned the softest pink as she sat on the bed and caressed the soft sheets. "I married him, Mama. I told you I would marry him." Usagi looked up at Mamoru with tears in her eyes, and as he sat beside her and pulled her into his strong arms, the tears spilled over onto her cheeks and she wept softly, surrendering herself to her husband's embrace. "I married you, I really married you." She looked up into Mamoru's warm gaze and smiled softly. Leaning down, he kissed away her salty tears, finishing with a tender kiss on her moist lips.

"We've really been through a lot, haven't we Usako? It's hard to believe that our marriage will start a war. But we're together now and we will be for the rest of our lives." As Mamoru said this, he felt a twinge in his heart, but ignored it, figuring that he was just feeling emotional after his impromptu wedding. Shaking his head to clear the thought, he shrugged of his jacket and gently laid Usagi down on the bed.

Just as he was leaning in for a kiss, Usagi sat up suddenly, banging her head into Mamoru's shoulder. She rubbed her forehead as tears filled her eyes and turned to look at a stunned Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, our bags! They never arrived; we must have teleported without them!"

"Oh, is that all?" He asked with a smile. "I have everything I need right here in front of me. Besides, I don't plan on needing many clothes for the rest of the week. We are the only ones on the whole moon and we'll spend most of the week right here." Mamoru patted the bed as his eyes shimmered with love, but again Usagi gasped and looked crestfallen.

"My, but, I… I don't have it. I planned to wear, I... It's our wedding night and I have nothing to wear." Usagi's eyes began to burn as they filled with tears for a third time.

"Now Usako, I thought you had gotten past this constant tears thing," he teased gently as he brushed the first one from his cheek. I married you for you, not for your clothes. Mow come here." He gently pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her golden head.

The sun was now completely hidden from view by the earth and the stars shone brightly through the hole in the roof. Mamoru pulled Usagi down onto the pillow beside him and painted up as a shooting star past over the opening in the ceiling. With a sigh, Usagi laid her head down on Mamoru's shoulder and looked up into his eyes. "You're right Mamo-chan; I'd rather be here with you right now, married to the man of my dreams, than back on earth with all of my clothes." With that, she reached over and firmly grabbed the front of Mamoru's shirt to pull him in for a kiss, but as she pulled, three of the top buttons popped off of the shirt and bounced musically on the marble tiled floor.

Usagi stared at Mamoru's bare chest for a moment before she began to slowly back away from him, but Mamoru slid his arm behind her back, pulling her close. "Oh my dear little klutz, they're just buttons," he said as he began to kiss her with intensity. He pulled his shirt off, releasing the two remaining buttons with a firm tug, and pulled Usagi into a close embrace.

After a moment, he pulled back and gently moved his hand over the zipper of Usagi's dress. When she answered his questioning glance with a nod, he slowly drew the zipper down the length of her back. Usagi gasped as a shiver of electric anticipation ran up her spine at the touch of his hand. As Mamoru let go of the zipper, the dress cascaded to the floor and puddled around her feet. When Mamoru's eyes traveled back up Usagi's shapely legs, he was surprised to find her dressed in a stunning silk corset with exquisite lace edging. "Usako, you are so beautiful. I don't know why you were complaining about your clothes."

Looking confused, Usagi followed Mamoru's eyes down and gasped at the sight of the corset. "I, I don't understand," she stuttered. "This is, I picked this." She smoothed her small hands over the delicate lace and silk that hugged her petite body. The corset she wore was the same style as the one she had chosen for her honeymoon, but it was constructed from the finest quality silk and lace and tailored to fit her every curve. "My, my mother really did plan all of this out, didn't she?"

When Mamoru saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more, he swept his wife up in his arms and laid her gently down on the bed. Without breaking eye contact, he quickly released the button and zipper on his pants and stripped them off. Usagi smiled sweetly when she saw that he wore fine silk boxers that displayed a small gold embroidered crown with the words 'Fit for a King' below it.

Now it was Mamoru's turn to look down in surprise. "I guess the queen always did have a sense of humour," he laughed as he lay down beside his wife. "But enough about your mother. The only woman I want to think about right now is my wife." With one swift move, he caught Usagi up in his arms and rolled her on top of himself.

Usagi settled her face down on his chest and inhaled the tangy scent of his skin. "Oh Mamo-chan," she breathed as she ran her fingers over his muscular chest. "Is this real? Are you sure we're married?"

Mamoru nodded a happy yes and Usagi shifted to snuggle him closer, but fell off of him, landing on the floor with a stunned look on her face.

"What is it Usako? What's wrong?" Usagi's face was quickly turning a bright shade of fuchsia.

She placed her hands on her flaming cheeks and mumbled, "I forgot." Mamoru gently took her hand with a questioning look and she glanced towards his boxers and repeated, "I forgot. I mean, I knew, and I was prepared, and I've been waiting for so long, but…" Usagi's voice trailed off and she looked down at the long tendril of hair she was twisting in her fingers.

"Oh Usako," murmured Mamoru as he pulled her up and into his embrace again. "I am eager to be a husband to you, but you know I would never force anything on you. We have an entire week to ourselves, so lets just relax and enjoy it." He reached up and began to remove pins from the tightly coiled odangos her hair was fashioned into and let it fall down her back like a golden cape. As Mamoru began to work a hairbrush through the long tresses, the fragrance of her shampoo was released into the air. Usagi relaxed against Mamoru's chest and even began to caress his back with her fingertips. As she worked her hands over his back, he moaned with pleasure and began to kiss her again. Usagi's fears melted away as Mamoru pushed her hair aside and began to work the laces of her corset open.

When she lay skin to skin with her husband, Usagi suddenly remembered every moment of forbidden desire she had ever had for Mamoru. With a new sense of boldness, she reached down to let him know that she was ready for him, marveling at his obvious desire for her. Mamoru felt a surge of desire for both Usagi's body and her soul. As he drew her to himself, he realized he would never be able to let her go.

(Scene Change)

Usagi stretched and opened one eye. 'Still dark,' she thought. 'Good, I can sleep some more.' But when she settled her head back down on the pillow, she couldn't get back to sleep. She started to twist and turn but found her legs tangled in the sheets. Usagi finally gave a firm tug and her leg came free from the sheets, her knee striking a dark object in the bed beside her.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Usagi as she launched herself far away from the object and landed hard on the marble floor. The floor was cold under her naked body, shocking her awake. When she heard a soft groaning coming from the bed, she suddenly remembered that she was in the moon palace with her new husband. Scrambling to get up, she hurried back to Mamoru who lay clutching his stomach in a sleepy daze.

"Oh Mamo-chan, my sweet Mamo-chan. Are you okay?" She leaned over him trying to see the spot where she had kneed him.

"I'll be okay my little klutz, but why are you up in the middle of the night?" Mamoru looked up to the starry sky and back to Usagi.

"Oh Mamo-chan, I couldn't sleep! This has never happened to me before. I can always sleep. And then I bumped into you and I forgot where I was and—"

"Usako!" Mamoru interrupted when he saw his wife stop to take a breath. "It's twelve o'clock" he said tapping his pocked watch. When Usagi wrinkled up her brow and opened her mouth he spoke again. "Twelve in the afternoon. We slept all morning."

Usagi wrinkled up her forehead a little tighter and began to chew her lip. She stood and paced around the room. After looking back and forth between Mamoru's watch and the starry sky several times, her expression cleared into one of understanding. "How could I have forgotten? It takes a full month for the moon to cycle around the earth. We must have caught the last light when we arrived yesterday evening. It will be dark for a week and a half. How could I have forgotten so much about my life here on the moon?"

"Hush my little Odango Atama. We have a whole week to remember. Besides, you never lived here in this body. They are memories from a past life. Maybe part of your mother's plan was to let you understand those memories a little better before you become queen."

Usagi nodded in agreement and Mamoru caught her hand, pulling her onto the bed beside him. The arm that brushed his shoulder was so cold that he gasped. "Usako, you're freezing. We need to get you dressed."

Mamoru reached for Usagi's dress, but she pulled him back onto the bed. "Come now, King of the bedchamber, surely you can think of a better way to warm me up than a dress." Usagi seductively pulled her hair back over her shoulders to reveal her bare chest, making sure that she rubbed up against his arm in the process. Mamoru slowly shook his head, but Usagi saw that his body was responding differently.

Acting boldly once more, she reached down and stroked him teasingly. Mamoru gave a deep groan and grabbed Usagi, flipping her down on her back in one swift motion. "Usako," he breathed the word into her neck as he pressed his body down onto hers. Kissing her roughly, he roamed her milky body with his hands, touching and feeling every inch of her. He moved with such and intensity that Usagi could do nothing more than lay there, frozen with anticipation.

When his desire became too strong to wait any longer, he moved to enter her, but saw her draw back slightly. Mamoru realized that He had let his desire for his wife overwhelm him. He dropped down on the mattress beside her, pulling her close and slowing his hands down in gentler exploration.

Usagi responded to the gentler approach and joined back in on the lovemaking session with a passion she had only read about.

When their desires were satisfied, they laid back down and fell asleep, wrapped only in a cascade of golden hair.

(Scene change)

Late in the afternoon, Mamoru awoke and gently crawled out from under Usagi's arms. Seeing that she was still sound asleep, he took the opportunity to explore the master chambers. He had spent much time in the Palace in his past life, but had never been into the queen's chambers. In fact, he had only been in this section of the palace once, when Princess Serenity had snuck him into her own room during a long and boring ceremony.

The Master Chambers consisted of a small sitting room with a breakfast nook, a washroom with a large Jacuzzi style tub, a dressing room, and of course the bedchamber itself. The dressing room was the most intriguing room at that moment. When Mamoru stepped through the door, he discovered that it was stocked with clothing in their sizes. There were several royal uniforms for each of them and a large selection of pristine casuals as well. The table in the center of the room held a large Jewelry box and a note that read "Your royal wardrobe and the Bride's trousseau." Please enjoy your new wardrobe while you are here. It will be transported to the future along with the palace. The moon crown awaits Serenity's coronation." Mamoru gently opened the wooden case on the table to reveal the Queen's crown surrounded by a large selection of fine jewelry: the royal jewels.

Usagi would want to see this. He quickly pulled on a pair of silk lounge pants and snatched up a pink silk robe patterned with cherry blossoms that he discovered hanging on a hook on the back of the door. Robe in hand, he ran back to the bed where his wife lay, hugging his pillow and wrapped in a shimmering blanket of hair.

"Usako," he whispered her name gently into her ear and she smiled, hugging the pillow tighter. He tried again, "Usako, I found you some pretty clothes." Usagi just smoothed a section of hair over an exposed arm. "I found Jewels Usako, Diamonds and the Queen's crown even." Usagi smiled and squirmed, but still would not wake up. "Big jewels honey, rubies the size of cherries."

Mamoru gave up and turned to walk away from Usagi, but her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head. "Honey? Cherries? Food?"

Mamoru laughed as her turned to look at his wife. "Oh Usako, we haven't fed you at all today, have we? I'll go see what I can find." Mamoru walked out into the sitting room, which also acted as a foyer. He was surprised to find a covered try on the breakfast table. 'That wasn't there a minute ago, was it?' he thought to himself. Mamoru went to the table and lifted one of the covers tentatively; he was greeted by a delicious aroma. The queen really did have her secrets, he mused as he went back to the bed for Usagi. He stood her up and wrapped her in the silk robe. "I found some food Usako."

"Food?" She perked up again and finished tying the sash herself.

When Mamoru had settled her at the small table and removed the domed lid from her tray, Usagi offered a brilliant smile that rivaled any he had seen previously. "Dinner is served my Queen," he said with a bow.

"Oh Mamo-chan, how could this be any better?" she asked as her fork made a beeline for her mouth.

When Mamoru and Usagi had finished their dinner, he led her into the dressing room that he had discovered. Usagi was even more thrilled than he had been when she spotted the note and the jewel chest. She stood in front of the mirror in nothing more than the thin silk wrapper and the glittering jewels. With great awe, she lifted the moon crown from the velvet-lined box and held it just above her head. It would be a thousand years before she could wear it, but it was hers now. The glittering crown in her hands was proof that the Moon Queen, her mother was truly gone, but it also caused her to look to the future when she would be queen of crystal Tokyo.

When Usagi had modeled the entire collection of jewels for Mamoru, she fastened a delicate pink sapphire and diamond necklace onto her neck and moved towards the racks of clothes along the walls. As Usagi moved through the racks, Mamoru caught her looking for price tags a time or two. "These are really mine?" she asked again as she walked around the room, brushing the garments with outstretched fingers.

When Mamoru nodded again, she walked back to a rack of sweaters, finally pulling a soft creamy cashmere sweater to her body. She let the robe fall from her shoulders as she pulled the wrap sweater around her, tying it loosely under her bust. She paced around the room one more time, stopping in front of a luxurious rose coloured satin skirt. As she removed it from the hanger and held it up to her body, Mamoru moved towards her again with a mischievous glint in his eye and handed her a silky pink thong. Usagi took it and looked beyond him to a tower of drawers. They were all filled with the finest silk, satin, and lace undergarments she had ever seen.

Usagi finished dressing quickly as her eyes misted. "She really did think of everything, didn't she?"

"Yes Usagi. She anticipated many of your needs as future queen and gave you everything she could. I am sure that one day you will care for our own Small Lady in much the same way." Mamoru was rewarded for this comment with a warm embrace and a long, deep kiss.

When Usagi finally released him, he stretched his back and began to lead her out onto the balcony that overlooked the queen's private garden. Usagi saw the circular staircase leading down into the garden and her face began to glow in the starlight. She pulled him down the stairs, laughter lighting up her features as she ran with her new husband through her childhood playground.

(Scene change)

"I can't believe it's Friday already," Usagi moaned as Mamoru sat her up in the starry darkness of their last morning on the moon.

"Hush, Usako. Our wedding is tomorrow and the very next day we will awaken in this palace as king and queen." Mamoru continued to lead his sleepy wife towards the dressing room as he spoke. Besides, tomorrow the palace here will disappear. We have to go back.

Usagi dressed quickly in a flowing pink silk dress and covered her shoulders with a snowy shawl. "Let's just walk around the grounds once more before we leave," she pleaded. "The palace may be reformed for us on the earth, but the grounds and the view will never be the same again." Usagi motioned towards the blue-green orb that filled much of the horizon.

"I know Usako. This has been a very special time, but we belong on earth. Everyone we care about is waiting to attend our wedding tomorrow. And if we're not there, or specifically, if your ginzuishou is not there, none of them will make it to Crystal Tokyo. It's our duty to return. Come on my queen, let's go." Mamoru held his hand out to Usagi and when she laid her hand in his, he led her back to the palace steps where they had teleported just one week earlier.

Usagi gently touched her fingertips to the ginzuishou and was transformed in a flash. A feather fell softly to the ground and she sighed, remembering her first days as Sailor Moon. Her henshin phrase had felt alien on her lips, but now she could henshin with a mere thought. Sailor Moon was so much a part of her now, but she wondered if she would ever feel as comfortable as Queen.

Mamoru cleared his throat and she looked up to see him transformed, holding his tall top hat in his hand. With a final glance at the moon that was once her home, Usagi stepped towards Mamoru, grasped his hands, and shouted, "Silver moon teleport!" She had never heard the words before, but knew instinctively that they would get her home. In an instant, the ginzuishou exploded into a thousand beams of light and faded away just as quickly.

Usagi blinked and found herself standing in the same empty field she had left a week earlier. Mamoru dropped her hands and looked around, stunned. The Queen had said Usagi would be at full power on the moon, but he had not realized how quickly they would be able to teleport. He looked up at Usagi in surprise and saw that her face held a dazed and happy expression. She nodded slowly, "I know."

Usagi recovered first and held out her hand to Mamoru. Let's go home Mamo-chan. They began to walk towards the small red car they had left at the edge of the field. "Yes, Chiba-san, let's go home."

(Scene change)

Mamoru turned the key in the lock and swept Usagi up into his arms. He was about to carry her into the apartment when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Practicing for tomorrow are you Mamoru?" Mamoru turned to see Motoki standing behind him, wearing a silly grin.

"Uh, yeah, of course," he stuttered, setting Usagi back on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are back. Can't believe this little woman let you take a business trip so close to the wedding." Motoki winked and slapped Mamoru on the back.

"Uh, well…" Mamoru shot Usagi a worried glance. They had forgotten that no one could know the true reason for their absence. Usagi finished explaining for him, "It was urgent, important. And all of the planning was finished already."

"Well, no harm done. You're back just in time to enjoy your last night as a single man." Motoki gave another exaggerated wink and another slap on the back.

Mamoru gulped and tried to stall. "Umm, well, I've been gone so long and I need to unpack and get settled in." He motioned towards the small black overnight bag that one of the girls had dropped off just inside of his door.

While the guys talked, Usagi wandered into the apartment, still overwhelmed by the change of returning to earth. Seeing the light flashing on the answering machine, she pushed the play button and continued to wander around the living room. The messages droned on, but it was the fifth one that caught Usagi's attention instantly. Rei's voice rang out from the tinny speaker, edged with panic. "Usagi, you have got to come home as soon as you get this. Something horrible has happened. The—oh I can't even say it on the phone. Just get here as soon as you can." The machine beeped and identified the message as being left forty-five minutes earlier.

Mamoru had heard the message and already had his keys out of his pocket. "Let's go, Usako; I'll drive you home."

(Author's notes)

Thank-you all so much for your comments. Knowing that you have all been longing for a new chapter helped me to carve out some time for it. I've had some big job changes and been very sick with pneumonia, but hopefully the next chapter will get finished a little quicker.

Keep up the comments. I'd love to hear your predictions of what you think will happen. Watch the comments for updates from me.

Nessa


	7. Chapter 6: Pretense

Chapter # 6: Pretense

The apartment door was thrown open with a bang and Usagi burst through it, her face white with fear. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, hi Usagi," said Rei casually as she looked up from the manga in her hand. "We were wondering when you'd be back."

"But, what's the emergency?" Usagi demanded, looking around at her friends. Minako and Makoto exchanged confused looks, but Ami's mouth turned up at the edges into a slight smile. In a moment she was laughing

Rei gave Ami a stern look from behind Usagi's back, then pointed towards Usagi yelling, "Grab her."

In one short moment, Usagi found herself under a bed sheet and being dragged out through the door that still stood open.

Ami laid a hand on Mamoru's shoulder as they passed him. "Don't worry Mamoru, you'll see her tomorrow."

"Take care of him, Motoki," yelled Makoto over Usagi's head as the group squeezed through the narrow doorway. Motoki nodded and returned her smile with a thumbs up.

Mamoru shook the surprise from his face and turned to his friend with fire in his eyes. "You were in on this?"

"Calm down Chiba, they're just going to have a little fun with her before the wedding. And so are we you old dog, so let's head out." Motoki flipped the lock and pulled the door shut behind them as he pulled Mamoru out into the hallway.

(Scene Change)

"Where are you taking me?" asked a muffled voice from the backseat. Usagi was strapped into the middle seat in the back of the tiny civic, still wrapped tightly in the sheet they had carried her out in. "Seriously everyone, I feel like a mummy. A mummy who's about to be carsick!"

"Doesn't matter to me," called Rei from behind the steering wheel. "Wrapped in that sheet, the only mess would be on you," she taunted, but she did reduce her driving speed significantly. A few minutes later, the car stopped and Usagi was pulled from inside, the sheet still in place. She was led into a building and settled on a stool before the sheet was removed.

When Usagi opened her eyes, she saw the bright colours and flashing lights of what was once her favourite arcade game. Looking around, she saw that she was sitting in the Crowne arcade, their favourite junior high hangout. But the Sailor V game had been removed years ago to make room for newer, more popular games. The console was chipped and faded, but to Usagi it was like an old friend. She looked up with tears in her eyes and asked, "But how did you…?"

The girls exchanged sly glances and Minako shot a pointed glance at Makoto who blushed slightly and stammered, "Well, Motoki told me that it was put in the store room back when we were in high school. I asked him if he could find out if it was still there, and…"

Makoto noticed everyone staring at her with great interest and her blush deepened. " I thought it would be special for you, that's all. That's all," she repeated, looking at each of her friends to emphasize her words.

"Whatever you say Makoto," whispered Minako under her breath.

"Well, anyways, inserted Usagi brightly. "It's just what I needed; a flashback to those carefree teenaged days. Ahh, what memories.

Usagi settled down onto the stool that had been decorated with white ribbons and tulle and stretched her fingers out. "This should be a snap. My fighting style has improved so much since we used to play." Usagi dropped a coin into the slot and settled her hands over the joystick and buttons.

Within seconds, Usagi had been killed by a relatively weak Youma. "I guess it has been a while since I played this, huh?" However, several coins later, Usagi became familiar with the controls again and began to play seriously. The girls cheered while she trounced the enemy.

(Scene Change)

"So Motoki, where are we going?" Mamoru asked from the passenger seat of Motoki's red sports car.

Motoki turned off of the main highway onto a narrow mountain road and turned to look at Mamoru, "You know, I'm not really sure."

Confused, Mamoru looked at his friend, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"We're just going out somewhere… alone. It's time for us to talk, my friend. I know you weren't on a business trip this week. And I know that Usagi was with you. Makoto let it slip. So tell me, friend, where were you, and what's going on?" Motoki's face held a gentle questioning look as he pulled the car off of the road and into a clearing on the side of the mountain.

"I, It's…" Mamoru stuttered. "I can't tell you."

"Chiba, I've always known you were hiding something, but I've never asked. I respected your privacy, but now I'm asking. Please tell me." Motoki pleaded with his friend.

"I… you'll find out tomorrow, after the reception." Mamoru hung his head, grieved that he could not share his whole self with his best friend. His eyes clouded as he remembered what the queen had said. How only people inside of the reception hall would be saved. "Just promise me that you won't leave the reception hall early tomorrow. That's all I can say now."

"Chiba, please. I'm not going to beg you, but why won't you tell me who you are. I feel like I barely know you, and yet I'm going to stand beside you tomorrow. I need to know who I'm standing up for." Motoki's eyes misted slightly and he turned away quickly, putting the car into reverse.

"Wait," Mamoru laid his hand on the steering wheel. "What's a day early, right?" Mamoru took a breath and opened his door. Stepping out, he motioned for Motoki to do the same. "Have you ever heard of Tuxedo Mask?"

When Motoki nodded, Mamoru placed his hand over his heart, and a red rose appeared in it. Mamoru watched Motoki's eyes grow wide before he spun around, completing his transformation. "Usagi is Sailor Moon, and the girls are her senshi. Mamoru removed his hat and let his transformation fade back to his button up shirt and khakis. Sitting down on the grass, he leaned back on his elbows and continued, "We just spent a week on the moon learning about the future. Everything is going to change tomorrow during our reception. The world as we know it is going to end.

Motoki's eyes were wide. He would have called Mamoru a nutcase or a liar if he had not seen him become Tuxedo Mask before his very eyes. "I," he muttered. "I never guessed it was anything like that. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You would not have been safe. No one knows, not even the girls' families. But after tomorrow, everyone will know. No matter what happens tomorrow, do not leave the reception hall. And please don't let on to the girls that you know."

Motoki sighed and stared off into space. "How did I not figure this out? It's so obvious. I mean, Sailor Moon looks exactly like Usagi. The hair… And bbviously Sailor Mars is Rei. Ami must be Mercury. And, Makoto… how did I not know that Makoto was Sailor Jupiter? How?"

Mamoru looked at Motoki, seeing something new in his friend's eyes. "It's all part of the magic. It protects those we love. Like I said before, you would have been in danger. Part of the magic of our transformation makes us unrecognizable, even to our closest friends. Truthfully, we have all died several times over the years. But because we have been resurrected by the power of the ginzuishou," Mamoru paused here when Motoki looked confused. "The ginzuishou is the mystical silver crystal passed down to Usagi from her mother, the queen of the moon. Her mother used it to bring us back to life on the moon, and so, the ginzuishou has been able to resurrect us again. If you had been killed, we could not have saved you. We were not even certain that the ginzuishou would act to restore our lives the way that it did."

Mamoru stood up and began to walk around. When he was several feet away, he began to speak again, so softly that Motoki could barely hear his words. "But that will change. After tomorrow. In the future, the ginzuishou will be able to protect you, and all that we care about." Mamoru turned to face his friend again, a tear glistened in his eye, but refused to fall. "Do you understand my friend, why I kept this from you?"

Motoki walked slowly to his Mamoru, taking his hand and nodding. He put his arm around Mamoru's shoulder and pulled him close for just a moment. When he let go, Motoki took a few steps back and stared upwards, throwing his hands into the sky. "My best friend is a super hero and I never knew it!" he yelled. Then Motoki sat down, pulled his knees to his chest and reflected for a moment. "I guess that's where you were all those times that you blew me off without an excuse, huh?"

Mamoru laughed and sat down again, "Yes, and often the 'library' was a youma that needed handling. I'm pretty lucky that I could do well in school without much extra work. Poor Usagi needed lots of tutoring for all of the classes and study time she missed with those battles. Being Sailor Moon has always been quite a challenge for her." Pausing, Mamoru looked off into the mountains, a bittersweet look in his eyes. "What are those girls doing with her today anyways?"

"Oh," Motoki tried to think of something that would startle Mamoru, but still be true. "Well, they took her to, um, well, truthfully, it wasn't really age appropriate. I hope they don't get kicked out."

Motoki had to laugh when Mamoru looked shocked and angry. "Calm down, Chiba. They're at the arcade. Makoto asked if I could get my uncle to bring out the Sailor V game for her. How could we refuse? Usagi's money paid for that machine many times over."

(Scene Change)

"This is the life," Usagi remarked as she finished her third chocolate milkshake with a loud slurp. She waved her hand around in the air until she caught the attention of a young dark haired waitress. "Another please," she mouthed pointing at the empty glass. The girls were lounging on the cracked vinyl of the Crowne Parlor's familiar booths. They had outgrown the arcade when they graduated from junior high, but instead of searching for a new hangout, they had merely moved next door to the ice cream parlor.

The small café had been the site of many heart to heart conversations for the girls. When they all moved into the same apartment building in college, Rei and Usagi's living room had taken over the role of the number one hangout spot. Still, the Crowne held many fond memories for the girls and it was the ideal location for one last evening of girl time before Usagi's wedding.

Surprisingly, the conversation had barely touched the subject of the upcoming wedding. Instead, the girls were peppering Usagi with questions about her stay on the moon. Usagi longed to tell the girls about what had really happened over the past week, but she remembered her mother's warning that the girls would be hurt if they were to discover that the wedding they were attending was merely a legal ceremony. Instead, Usagi told all of the details of her mother's bodily appearance and what she had learned about the approach of Crystal Tokyo.

"So we're all going to fall asleep tomorrow during your reception?" Rei questioned skeptically. Usagi nodded and was about to continue when Minako interrupted her with a gasp.

"You mean, you won't have a honeymoon? Of all the rotten luck!" Minako stood up in the booth, leaned across the table and, resting on her hands palm down on the table, she looked straight into Usagi's face and proclaimed, "That is so not fair!"

Usagi began to blush wildly and tried to cover it with a sip of her milkshake, but choked on the large mouthful. "Gomen," she finally got out when her coughing had subsided. "I can't complain too much about the honeymoon," she finally continued, glad that the incident with the milkshake gave her a good excuse for the bright blush that stained her cheeks. "I mean, when we wake up in a thousand years we'll be living in the Crystal Palace and I'll be a queen."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Remarked Rei snidely. "I mean, what makes you think everyone will just accept you as a queen?"

"Rei, you meany," mumbled Usagi quietly. Then, gathering courage, she explained to her friends what the queen had told her. "You see, while we are sleeping for a thousand years, the ginzuishou will be acting to purify the earth. People will know that it is the power of the future queen. A thousand years is a pretty long time for rumors to spread, don't you think? Plus, there'll be this mysterious crystal forming around the reception hall. When people realize that it is a castle building itself, don't you think they'll wonder if whatever is inside is maybe something really powerful? Or something?" Usagi stopped for a breath and pondered that her mother had sounded so much more convincing. Shrugging off the feeling, she went on. "Besides, everyone inside will know there's something different when they wake up in the thirtieth century. When we explain what's going on I am sure they will realize that there was always something a little different about us."

Slowly the girls began to nod their agreement. They returned to sipping their milkshakes quietly until Minako suddenly looked up and questioned Usagi, "So, finding out about that took you a whole week? "

Usagi looked down, blushing heavily again, "Um, well… that and other things."

The pink stain on Usagi's cheeks caught Rei's attention and she jumped at the chance to harass her friend again. "What other things Usagi? It seems like you don't want to tell us. What could you be hiding? Are you sure there wasn't some other reason to hang out on a secluded planet for a week with your hunky fiancé?"

Turning her back to Rei, Usagi carefully explained that Queen Serenity had wanted her to remember her life on the moon and refamiliarize herself with the castle in order to be a better ruler. Summoning some tears, Usagi continued, "It's not as if my memories of my life on the moon are very clear to me. How can I rule when I hardly remember the kingdom I was heir to? I had to relive those awful moments when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. I know I will face trials as the leader of Crystal Tokyo, and so I needed to remember, to remember the…" Usagi's voice broke as images of Beryl's attack on the Moon flooded her memory. She had meant to use the tears to make her friends less eager to question her time on the moon, but instead she had been drawn into some very real and painful memories.

Rei was the first to put her arms around her friend. "Oh Usagi-chan! I'm so sorry for teasing you like that. I hadn't realized how hard it would be on you, spending a whole week in that place. The destruction around you could only have been painful. But don't worry; we're not leaving you. We'll be with you now and in the future. Won't we girls?" Rei looked up at the other girls and they all nodded and added their affirmation.

Usagi sniffed and swiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, laughing softly. "Would you look at me? I'm a mess. This is supposed to be a happy day. I mean, I'm getting married tomorrow, right?" Usagi stood up, pushing the empty milkshake glass away from her. "I know I'm going to be a nightmare to wake up tomorrow, so why don't we head back to the apartment and get some sleep?"

Every head spun around to face Usagi, mouths hanging open. Ami quietly spanned the distance between herself and her friend, laying the back of her hand on Usagi's forehead. "No fever," she announced with wonder in her voice.

Usagi feigned insult and marched away in a huff. "Is it wrong to want to be awake for my wedding day? Now let's go. And I'm riding shotgun this time."

(Scene Change)

Usagi woke with a start during the middle of the night. Something was missing. Rolling over, she gropped through the air searching for… something. She began to feel around, sure there was something wrong, but too sleepy to figure out what. Rolling over, she bumped into a body. With a sigh of relief, Usagi wrapped her arms around the warm flesh and laid her head back on the pillow. "Mamo-chan," she breathed.

"Ow!" Instead of cuddling up to her, the object of Usagi's affection pushed away and elbowed her in the stomach. "Hey! That hurt," mumbled Usagi sleepily.

"What are you doing Baka?" Roared a fiery voice. Suddenly a light was turned on and Usagi found herself looking into the eyes of a very grouchy Rei. "Can't you wait for tomorrow night for that sort of thing?"

Usagi looked around the room in a daze. Where was her Mamo-chan? Why wasn't she with her husband? Then she remembered that she was back on earth and no one was supposed to know she was married until tomorrow. Her four friends were staring at her with concern. They had decided to spend their last night together camping out on Usagi and Rei's living room floor.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Ami with apparent concern. "It's not like you to wake during the night."

"Oh," mumbled Usagi, a little more awake now. "I'm sorry. I was just having this wonderful dream about my Mamo-chan. It felt so real, I guess I thought he was here. I'll be okay. Let's all go back to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

As her friends settled back into sleep, Usagi lay staring at the ceiling. She wondered what Mamoru was doing this very moment. Was he dreaming of her? She tried to summon the sweet dream again, to see Mamoru's toned body, to feel him against her, warm and firm, but the only thing she could feel was his absence. Usagi could not beckon sleep for the rest of the night.

(Scene Change)

Mamoru returned to his apartment late in the evening. Telling Motoki about his true self have been freeing, but it was also draining. He worried that Usagi and the other senshi would be upset with him for telling their secret. He also worried that something would happen to his friend now that he knew. Still, Mamoru had kept part of his secret hidden, and he was sure Usagi had as well.

Preparing for bed quickly, Mamoru slipped beneath the covers planning to get a good night's sleep before his wedding and the trying battle that approached. But all he could do was picture his delicate little wife curled up next to him, draped in nothing but a waterfall of hair, and long for her presence. Sleep never came to him. Mamoru spent the long night memorizing the texture of his ceiling, pondering the fact that he would never lay in this bed again, never see this ceiling again. Nothing would ever be the same again.


	8. Chapter 7: Pledge

Chapter 7: Pledge

"The rehearsal!" A frantic voice pierced the early dawn quiet of the apartment as Usagi sat bolt upright on her wedding day. Clutching at her chest as though she were about to have a heart attack, Usagi repeated, "The rehearsal, we forgot about the rehearsal!"

After a night of tossing and turning, sleep had finally claimed Usagi in the pre-dawn hours of the morning. Her panicked outburst caused all four of her best friends to moan and peek at her through heavy eyelids. "Go back to sleep," grumbled Makoto from across the room.

"But," began Usagi jumping to her feet. "The rehearsal—"

"The rehearsal went fine," finished Ami with a yawn. "We rehearsed yesterday afternoon. It's not like you guys needed to be there. You just walk a straight line, stand there, and repeat a few lines. We're the ones who have to do all the tricky stuff."

"Yeah," added Makoto from beneath a pile of blankets. "You'll be fine. Besides, you've been to weddings before. I'm sure you can figure out what to do."

Usagi's cheeks began to burn as she remembered her secret ceremony just a week earlier. Lying down and pulling the blankets up to hide her telltale blush, she sighed and answered, "Of course; I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Just hold still Usagi, I'm almost finished." Tsukino Ikuko pushed a wayward strand of wavy blue hair behind her ear as she wrestled to fasten her daughter into her wedding dress. Usagi had chosen a classic but complex gown that had already taken a half hour to arrange around her slender form. Her mother was now working on finishing details like fastening the row of one hundred buttons that ran down her back.

The effect was worth the effort. When the buttons were in place, Ikuko turned her daughter around to face the tall mirror. Tucking a stray tendril of hair behind Usagi's ear, Ikuko suddenly lost her composure. "I love you Usagi! You are so special to me. But I wonder, I never really felt like you belonged to me. I wish we had been closer. But look at me—I shouldn't be crying—this is a happy day. I should be happy for you. You're meant to be with Mamoru. I knew it from the first moment you brought him home."

Ikuko paused here, reflecting on that day so many years ago when her young daughter had arrived on the doorstep with a handsome man many years her senior. Observing the two together, she had known they were meant for each other even before her daughter had. Shooing them away before Usagi's father could see them and ban their relationship, Ikuko had silently blessed their blossoming love.

"You're destined for each other. You've always belonged with him, so go on and make it official. I'll see you out there." With a final hug and a kiss on the cheek, Ikuko turned and quickly exited the room.

A moment later, there was a gentle knock on the door. "Usagi sweetheart, may I come in?" Tsukino Kenji stood awkwardly outside the door waiting for his daughter's answer.

"Come in Daddy."

When he pushed open the door, Kenji was surprised by his daughter's appearance. He had expected her to be beautiful; she has always been beautiful. Remembering a younger Usagi who was breathtaking even at the tender age of fourteen, an image crystallized in his mind of himself terrorizing a young Mamoru for having the gall to come near his daughter. He had assumed that the older boy would take advantage of young Usagi. But Mamoru had persevered and was marrying his little girl. He couldn't think of any man he would rather have for her.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kenji stepped into the room and took hold of his daughter's tiny hands. "Usagi, you are stunning. You look like a princess stepped down from the heavens."

Usagi smiled at her father and laughed gently, "Maybe I am."

After a last moment together, Kenji opened the door and gently pulled her towards it. "It's time. We don't want to keep that prince of yours waiting any longer, do we?"

As Usagi approached the door at the back of the chapel, she saw Makoto begin to skim gracefully up the aisle and take her place beside the other girls as Michiru's fingers held the last notes of Otome No Policy on her violin. When the first notes of Moonlight Densetsu sounded, Usagi's heart began to race. Her head felt light and she clung tightly to her father's arm for support. This was the feeling she had been expecting a week ago when she approached the ceremonial staircase on the moon. However, the trembling had nothing to do with doubt about marrying Mamoru, but rather the knowledge that her entire world was about to change.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi nodded to her father and took a step forward. For better or for worse, this was her fate.

As Usagi walked up the aisle, she looked around her to see the faces of everyone who was important to her. With renewed determination, she looked forward to Mamoru and continued towards him without breaking their eye contact. However, when Usagi reached the base of the stairs atop which Mamoru stood, she could not continue. Her dress was too full to mount the stairs, even when she reached down and tried to lift the front hem. After several futile attempts, Mamoru descended the steps and swept Usagi into his arms, carrying her over the troublesome steps. Everyone laughed softly while Mamoru set Usagi back down on the stage.

The long ceremony seemed to fly by for Mamoru and Usagi. They spent the entire time staring deeply into each other's eyes and remembering their time together on the moon. When the time came for their vows, they spoke from the depths of their hearts, hardly conscious that their lips were moving. While this ceremony was important, they were already one flesh.

When the pastor asked for the rings, the mesmerized couple finally had to break eye contact and look towards their attendants. But Rei and Motoki gently shook their heads and turned to look towards the back of the church. There in the doorway Usagi had entered from just minutes earlier, stood Luna and Artemis, glittering wedding bands tied around their necks on pink satin ribbons.

Usagi laughed, joy sparkling in her eyes as she watched her guardian and advisor walk up the aisle. Why had she not thought to include Luna in her wedding? When the cats reached the top of the steps, they parted ways and jumped up onto Usagi and Mamoru's shoulders. When Usagi turned to remove the ring from Luna's neck, the cat whispered, "Congratulations Usagi-chan; I will see you in Crystal Tokyo, your Majesty."

Mamoru received a similar message from Artemis before the cats jumped down and walked down the aisle and out the door. Usagi did not have time to process the comment as the pastor was waiting for her to repeat the words of the ring ceremony.

When the rings were glittering on their fingers, the pastor announced loudly, "I am pleased to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Chiba. Mamoru, you may now kiss your bride." As Mamoru's lips met hers, Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. They were married and everyone was allowed to know it. Returning her husband's passionate kiss, Usagi melted into his arms; she would never have to let go. But when she heard the hauntingly sweet melody of For the Princess, she remembered her duty.

Much as she wanted to skip out on the reception and go straight to their apartment, Usagi knew that the lives of their friends and family depended on her presence at the reception. So with a sigh, she broke her and Mamoru's embrace and began to walk down the aisle.


	9. Chapter 8: Picture Perfect

"A little to your left. Good. Look into her eyes."

Usagi and Mamoru were posing in the Juban Public Park for the last of their wedding pictures. They had timed the day's events so that their pictures could be taken at sunset. Usagi sighed contentedly as she posed another kiss for the camera, though she hardly needed an excuse to kiss her husband.

When they had first begun the photo shoot, she had been very nervous, wishing that they could go straight to the reception. But Usagi realized that changing plans on such short notice would only draw suspicion. Besides, the hall would not be ready for them until the scheduled time. The Moon Queen had been very specific about the war breaking out during the reception.

"That's a wrap. Lets head to the hotel for the final shot," The photographer turned away from the pensive couple to pack up his equipment.

With uncertainty in her eyes, Usagi looked up at Mamoru. There was no need to speak; they perfectly each understood the other's feelings. Mamoru reached down and folded his wife into his strong arms, pulling her close in a comforting embrace. Whatever was coming, they would experience it together.

(Scene Change)

The door swung open noisily on rusty hinges. Even before it was fully open, the magical indigo light of a fading sunset fell upon their faces. Usagi gasped with joy when she saw the beautiful sky framed by Tokyo's impressive skyline. Rushing to the edge of the rooftop, she spun around happily like a small child.

"The moon, Mamo-chan. See the moon?" she asked, motioning towards the sparkling crescent moon hanging low in the sky. Mamoru replied with a long kiss before nodding and agreeing that the moon was perfect.

While they took in the spectacular view from the rooftop, the photographer quickly set up his tripod, lining himself up with the tape markings he had placed on the roof when they had planned out this shot several weeks ago. Finally he called the pair over to the prearranged location and made the final adjustments to his camera.

Then suddenly, as if to salute the royal couple, all of the streetlights in the Juban district flickered and began to glow brightly. Hurrying them into position, the photographer began to snap picture after picture, struck by the ethereal beauty of both the enchanting couple and the vibrant sunset that danced behind them like a living tapestry of light.

Finally, the sky grew dark, lit only by the crescent moon and an array of bright stars. The photographer packed up his camera and walked through the roof door to the elevator. He would go ahead of them and get set up in the ballroom to capture their entrance.

Standing alone together in the moonlight, Mamoru leaned down to kiss his wife. "This is it Usako," he whispered into her hair. "Are you ready to be queen?"

"Now or never, I guess," Usagi replied with a sigh and a forced smile. But the smile quickly faltered and she admitted, "I'm scared Mamo-chan. Will it really turn out all right?"

"All we can do is trust Usako. Just trust." Mamoru pulled Usagi close to his body and sighed, resting his chin on her head. "Trust," the word was whispered so softly that Usagi felt it on her cheek more than with her ears. As the two lovers stood, clinging to each other in the face of an unknown future, they were interrupted by the rude chime of the elevator as its doors slid open before them. Mamoru recovered enough to put his body in motion and helped his tiny wife inside. "Let's greet the future with a smile."

(Scene Change)

Laughter filled the room as Usagi smooshed a small piece of cake into Mamoru's nose. The messy groom was quick to retaliate by kissing his bride hungrily, smearing icing from chin to brow. Her response was to lick some of the sugary mess off of his nose, "Mamo-chan, you taste better than chocolate."

Far behind the couple, one solitary bridesmaid remained at the head table, quietly contemplating the evening's events. She gently tucked a lock of sapphire hair behind her ear and sighed. Everyone was obviously enjoying the evening. Usagi had outdone herself when planning the event, and it was obvious to everyone present that this union had been meant to be. As the night wore on, the senshi had even begun to relax and enjoy themselves. There was no sign of any attack on the earth occurring. Ami had gone so far as to slip away to the bathroom several times to check her computer, but every scan had come up clear. Maybe the queen was wrong. Or maybe Usagi had misunderstood.

Ami was still puzzling through the situation when Akio, one of her and Mamoru's mutual friends from medical school interrupted her thoughts. "Care to dance, Ami?" Caught off guard, Ami looked around to see that everyone had taken their seats and was nearly finished their dessert. Realizing how deep she had been in her own mind, she blushed fiercely and nodded. There was nothing she could do to change the situation, so she might as well enjoy the evening.

As Mamoru and Usagi completed their first dance together, the couples around the edges of the dance floor moved in to join them. Akio led Ami out into the middle of the floor, leading her in a crisp waltz, his strong hand nearly circling her slim waist.

Back at the head table, Minako watched Ami and Akio longingly as the song finished. When the tempo increased to a catchy pop tune, she grabbed Rei and Makoto's hands, attempting to pull them out onto the dance floor. Rei willingly jumped up and joined her friend, but Makoto shook her head and waved them off. Normally she would have been the first one on the floor, and in fact she did want to be out there. But she would never be able to dance with the person she wished to. Sure they were friends, but he would never feel for her what she felt for him. As though to prove her point, she looked up to where Motoki was sitting, but found his seat empty.

"Eh hmm," came the sound of a man clearing his throat from behind her. Turning slowly, as though she were dreaming, Makoto saw Motoki bending towards her, his hand extended to her. "Makoto, may I have this dance?" he asked quickly.

Makoto just stared at him dumbly for a moment until his question sank in. Motoki was asking her to dance. Her Motoki was standing in front of her, asking her to dance. She nodded but did not move. After a moment, Motoki gently reached down and grasped her hand, pulling her to her feet.

When the couple reached the dance floor, the tempo of the song slowed as the DJ began a new song. With a questioning glance, Motoki slid his hand around Makoto's waist and pulled her towards himself. Makoto's thoughts were racing, but her feet easily kept time with the complex dance, making her appear calm and cool-headed. She analyzed his every move as they floated across the dance floor. He could not have feelings for her. While it was true that he had broken up with his long-time girlfriend, Reika, a few years ago, Makoto was positive that he was still in love with her. She was scheduled to return home from a long stint in Africa in a few months, and he would certainly be reuniting with her. His frequent sighs and longing expressions were proof enough that he was still in love.

Still, whether he was in love with Reika or not, it was Makoto he held in his arms at this moment. True, it was probably an act of pity to ask her to dance when he saw her sitting all alone, but that was no reason to not enjoy the feel of his strong arms around her. As the music's tempo slowed further, Makoto stepped closer into his arms and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

(Scene Change)

The hand groped around, making one final attempt to find its target in the last compartment of the camera bag. With a loud sigh the hand was withdrawn from the bag. It was true. He had really run out of film. This was a first. The photographer prided himself on being prepared. He always tossed a few extra rolls of film in his bag. Having met with the couple several weeks earlier, the bride's ethereal beauty had prompted him to pack twice the amount of film he usually needed for a wedding. And yet he had run out. Something about this couple had begged to be photographed. While they had planned just one quick photo on the roof, he had burned through five rolls of film. The effect of the moonlight on this girl's face had been nothing short of magical.

A quick glance at his watch confirmed that the reception was scheduled to run for nearly two more hours: plenty of time to run out for more film and be back in time for the gift-opening and the bride and groom's departure. Carefully packing up his camera and placing his tripod in an out of the way corner, he slipped out of the ballroom, exited the hotel, and made a beeline for the small camera shop just around the corner.

Unimpressed by the poor selection of film the shop carried, the photographer purchased their best brand and pushed through door, shooting a withering glare at the bell that cheerfully announced his departure. He walked quickly down the street, loading his camera with the inferior film, and muttering to himself about running out of film.

Just as he approached the hotel, he was thrown to the ground by a large explosion. He couldn't be certain, but it appeared to have come from the hotel lobby. A second explosion was punctuated by sudden darkness as every light in Tokyo was extinguished and the photographer fell unconscious.


	10. Chapter 9: Peril

Chapter # 9: Peril

The room filled with shrieks and cries as the windows exploded in on them. Glass rained down on the startled guests who immediately began to panic and run for the exits. Fear clenched Usagi's heart as she watched her family and friends racing towards certain death. Throwing herself in front of the doorway, she called upon the queen who lay dormant within her soul.

"Friends!" she called out, her voice calm and steady. "Please, stay inside the hotel. I know you are all afraid, but we do not know what is going on out there. It is probably more dangerous to leave right now." Her words were punctuated by the sound of another explosion in the distance. "We need to get away from this glass. Please, let's move into an inside room where we will be more sheltered." Taking a cue from their princess, the other senshi began to help herd the guests into the smaller ballroom on the other side of the hotel. This room had a few windows, but they were smaller and still intact.

When everyone had been gathered into the smaller room, Mamoru pulled the door shut behind them. Just as the exit clicked shut, the lights went out. The guests began to panic once again, but Usagi's smooth voice quickly brought order to the room once again. At least temporarily. There was a moment of panic as the room was filled with soft thuds from every corner.

Rei quickly felt for a candle and quietly called fire down on it, lighting the wick with the snap of her fingers. She needn't have been so subtle though; one sweep of the candle around the room showed that every guest lay unconscious on the floor. Just Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, herself, and Motoki stood around the candle. Wait, Motoki? Nine pairs of female eyes bored into Motoki from every side.

Usagi noticed that Mamoru looked only a little shocked by Motoki's presence it their circle, and took the opportunity to stare deep into her new husband's eyes. "Mamo-chan," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Is there something I should know? Something that perhaps you would like to explain?"

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru looked from Usagi to Motoki and back. "He knows."

"He what? Excuse me, it sounded like you said 'he knows' but it's not possible that you would say that. Could you please repeat yourself?" Usagi was talking a mile a minute, trying to make sense of the strange and unexpected new development.

Mamoru took another deep breath. "He knows. Yesterday Motoki took me out into the mountains and demanded that I explain myself before he would stand up as my best man. So I told him who I am, and who you are. He guessed the rest by himself." His gaze swept over the other 8 women in the circle, indicating that Motoki indeed knew of every one of their secret identities. "But what I don't understand is why it makes a difference. Why does knowing our identities keep him conscious?"

Motoki was standing silently, looking back and forth between Usagi and Mamoru, and occasionally glancing around at the other senshi. They were talking as though he wasn't in the room.

Suddenly, Usagi put her hands to her chest, clutching her golden locket. In an instant, she was clothed in the soft and flowing dress of Princess Serenity. Mamoru took the cue to transform into Prince Endymion, and the senshi all followed suit. The group reconvened, all looking expectantly towards Serenity.

With a pensive look, she held her hands out and called the ginzuishou out of her locket to rest above her cupped hands. After a moment, it began to glow, and Serenity stared at it in shock. "You," she sputtered, looking up at Motoki in surprise. "You will be Endymion's knight," she finished. Looking into the ginzuishou's depths again, Serenity's brow wrinkled. "Say 'Golden Crystal Protect'" she said, her voice hesitant.

Everyone stared at Motoki expectantly as he muttered the words with an unpracticed tongue. Nothing happened. "I don't understand," he questioned. "Shouldn't I transform or something?"

The girls were all gathered closely around Motoki, watching for some change when Endymion cleared his throat and motioned towards his hands. He held a shining golden watch out to Motoki and whispered, "Try this." Motoki started to question his friend who simply shrugged and pressed the watch into his hand, repeating, "Just try it."

Fastening the mysterious watch onto his wrist, he repeated the words, "Golden Crystal Protect." The instant he spoke the last word, a shining golden light surrounded him and he was transformed into a knight with bright golden armor. Looking himself over with wide eyes, Motoki muttered, "I—I'm a knight." Dropping to his knees before Endymion, he looked up at his friend, a sense of duty evident in his eyes. "Endymion, my prince, I pledge to serve and protect you with my life."

With a nod and a tender smile, Endymion extended his hand to Motoki and helped him to his feet. "Thank you my friend; I could not ask for a more loyal protector."

When Motoki stepped back from Endymion and stretched out an arm to inspect his armor again, Makoto approached him and ran a tentative finger along the shoulder of the armor. Though he could not feel her touch through the heavy metal, the electric spark he experienced reminded him that she was indeed the goddess of the storm. A quick glance at her eyes betrayed the storm taking place within her.

While everyone's attention was focused on Motoki's incredible new discovery, Princess Serenity moved away from the group, seeking solitude to discern her next move. A warmth began to grow within her as she realized what her next step should be. Moving back towards the chatting circle of her friends, she discreetly gained their attention with a quiet cough.

"It is time, my friends. I love you and I will see you in one thousand years." Raising the ginzuishou over her head, she spoke with quiet poise, "Ginzuishou, grant my wishes: Selene, protect your people." While she spoke, the crystal began to glow and it's light filled the whole room. As the glow began to focus back towards the crystal, her friends bodies began to relax, and one by one, they fell softly to the ground.

But when the light narrowed down to cover just herself and Endymion, Serenity gasped and lowered the crystal suddenly. Endymion's arms were wrapped around his wife in an instant and he spoke fearfully, "Usako, what's wrong? Can't the ginzuishou protect us as well? Are you out of strength?"

This appeared to be the case as Serenity's legs grew weak and she began to slide towards the floor. Tightening his grip on her, Endymion swept his wife up into his arms and looked down at her face which had been transformed from an expression of shock to one of joy. "Mamo-chan, she's here! I heard her. I heard our precious Chibi-usa. She said, 'Mama, I'm here now; I'll see you soon.' Mamo-chan, I'm pregnant!"

Endymion crushed Serenity to his chest as they celebrated the new life. His medical training made him want to disbelieve that she could know about a pregnancy after less than a week, but then again, what was ever normal about their lives?

Everything was silent and the building had already been sealed by the power of the ginzuishou. The royal couple saw no reason to hurry along their own sleep, and so they retreated to a private corner of the room and celebrated their pregnancy with a quick, but passionate second honeymoon.

Serenity lay peacefully in Endymion's arms for nearly an hour before the sounds of conflict resumed outside the hotel. With a sigh, she pulled away from her husband and struggled to stand. As the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo, she understood that their safety was crucial. They had risked enough; it was time to complete the final seal around the building and submit to sleep themselves.

Checking each other's appearance carefully to be sure they would be decent when Crystal Tokyo met their queen, Endymion warily settled his wife on the floor, padding her head with the greatest of care. Lying down beside her, he wrapped his arms around Serenity and laid a protective hand on her abdomen. "I'll see you two soon," he sighed.

"We'll dream of you."

Serenity grasped the ginzuishou once again, holding it a few inches above her breast and spoke softly, "Ginzuishou, grant my wishes; Selene, protect your people." Then, as the crystal's glow enveloped them, Serenity turned to his her husband and they fell asleep entwined in a lover's embrace.

As the first wave of conflict died down, all of Tokyo became still and quiet, covered by a blanket of darkness. The only light was the faint glow of the mystical crystal, held gently in the hands of the sleeping princess.


	11. Epilogue: Photographer

Author's Note:

Well, it sure has been a while! This story was never meant to truly end here, but life (2 babies!) got in the way and writing was put on hold. I have been making more time for writing recently and finally bit the bullet and outlined the second and third book in this trilogy. I have just started writing book two, but I won't be posting chapters until the entire first draft is finished. In the meantime, have an epilogue. It acts as a bridge between the first and the second books.

Book two will be posted as a new story, so be sure to add me to your author alerts so you will be notified as soon as it comes out. Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews. I'm so sorry I made you wait so long, and I hope I will never do that to you again (I can't promise anything though- Cancer has made me realize that NOTHING is certain).

I hope to have the first chapter of book two out before the end of spring, but in the mean time, please enjoy the conclusion of book one (and feel free to check out my large collections of Sailor Moon drabbles as well).

Epilogue: Photographer

He opened his eyes slowly; they were gritty with debris from the explosion. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and gazed into the clearing dust around him. Slowly, the outline of the hotel began to materialize; but it was not the old familiar shape. The upper floors were completely missing: piles of cinder-block, bricks, and glass were charred and scattered around the property. One or more of the blasts appeared to have made direct contact with the hotel.

He adjusted his camera bag on his shoulder and climbed shakily to his feet. Not seriously injured, he was nevertheless certain that he would ache tomorrow from his many scrapes and bruises. On his feet, he saw that back section of the hotel was still standing; the same area that housed the ballrooms. Hopeful for the young bride and groom he had spent the day photographing, he picked his way across the rubble, longing to find them unharmed, or at very least, still alive.

Approaching the back of the property, he was horrified to see crushed wedding gifts, and a toppled table with the remains of a wedding cake. But as he looked around, he realized that there were no bodies hidden in the debris. What he did discover was that the ballroom next to the one that had housed the reception still stood. Hurrying to the door, the photographer cleared the area in front of it with a sweep of his foot before grasping the handles and pulling.

But even with all of his strength, he could not pull the door open. It was locked. He ran around the corner, looking for another door. The destruction was nearly as bad on the other side. The small courtyard garden was crushed by the remains of the upper floors, and, while he tried to look away, he could not help but notice that there were broken bodies mixed in with the debris here. His determination mounted and he searched harder for a way into the smaller ballroom. A second door was also locked, and in the light of the full moon, he saw that the cracks between the doors were sealed with a sparkling substance, hard and cool to the touch, like crystal.

Further down the wall, he noticed a row of small windows and ran to them. There was a glow emanating from within the ballroom, and once he had cleared the dust from the glass, he was able to see that the room was crowded with the bodies of the wedding party and their guests. The bride and groom lay in the corner, wrapped up in each other's arms, almost as though they were asleep, dreaming peacefully. No one appeared to be injured, though the guests looked as though they had collapsed; they lay awkwardly, a tangle of limbs and formal-wear.

Determined to get them to safety, he picked up a cinder-block, and threw it at the closest window. But instead of breaking the glass, it bounced to the ground. He hefted the block again, putting all of his strength into it this time, but once again, the large chunk of concrete landed harmlessly in the dirt at his feet. Lifting a hand, he knocked tentatively on the glass. It sounded like glass. It looked like glass. But the window would not break. Finally satisfied that he could not get into the ballroom, he stared closely through the window. He could see the slight rise and fall of chests on the closest guests. They were alive and unharmed, and if the brick against the window was any indication, they would remain that way, at least for the present.

He stepped back and his camera back thumped softly against his back. The newly purchased rolls of film rattled in the front pocket. Without stopping to think why, he pulled his camera from the bag and switched to a new roll of film, then adjusted the settings and the lens for the low light levels. Then he raised the camera to his eye and began snapping pictures. First he stepped up to the glass and photographed the wedding party and guests, illuminated by a strange glow that seemed to radiate from the area around the bride and groom. When he had filled a whole roll of film, taking pictures from every possible angle, he stepped back and took pictures of the outside of the hotel, being sure to capture both the extreme destruction of the majority of the hotel, while contrasting it to the relatively undamaged small ballroom. He climbed back out to the original reception location and captured the shattered presents and fallen cake.

He could not have explained why he focused on the hotel and the wedding when the entire city seemed to be under attack. All day he had a sense that there was something different about this couple: something special. He felt that he had to see things through. Their safe-haven in the midst of the worst of the damage was remarkable. It had been years since he had worked as a journalistic photographer, but he knew there was a story here. And if he could find it, he was certain that there were several papers in town that would take his work as a freelance photojournalist.

When the last roll of film was filled, he walked slowly away from the hotel, looking back over his shoulder often. He headed home, hoping that his apartment was unharmed. He would develop his film and write the story of the happy couple, now trapped in an unbreakable cell of a hotel ballroom. Then he would take the story to the press in hopes that they too would see something special in this tale of the captive couple.


End file.
